A Rose Without Thorns
by crystalblue19
Summary: "I spent my whole life protecting her from scum like you," his voice shook from barely suppressed anger, sharp glare promising death. "So, did you really think that I would just sit back and watch you take her away from me!" Splendid/Flaky/Flippy
1. Chapter 1

**Omg, I didn't want to make another chapter story, but damn I couldn't help myself. Especially since I'm starting too really like the Splendid/Flaky/Flippy triangle. X) Oh and this is humanized AU.**

**xXx**

"Splendid...Splendid...Splendiiiiiid." A small hand pushed gently against the slumbering blue haired male's shoulder. "It's time to get up. First day of school.."

An obnoxious snore was all Flaky received in response. She pouted and poked his arm lightly. "Come on Splendid."

"That's not going to work Flaky," sighed a red haired male that looked exactly like the one in bed. "Punch him. That'll wake him up."

"Eh? I-I can't do that!" The timid girl squeaked, waving her hands in front of her face frantically.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Splendont released an aggravated sigh. "We only have an hour until school, this idiot always has to sleep in every time..." His head suddenly perked up and Flaky swore that she could see the wheels turning in his head as a mischievous smirk tugged at his frowning lips.

"I'll be right back Flaky." He told her as he left the room, leaving the bedroom door open.

Flaky watched him cautiously, wringing her hands together nervously; she wondered what he planned on doing this time. Last time Splendid had slept in on the first day, Splendont had brought in a bucket of roaches and centipedes from god knows where and tossed the entire thing on top of his twin.

The poor guy woke up screaming in agony when the centipedes bit him and they ended up having to skip the first day of school to take him to the hospital and get his tetanus shot.

Splendid then developed an innate hatred for centipedes - the roaches didn't bother him all that much, according to him, they just felt weird crawling over him.

Flaky could only hope that Splendont doesn't plan on doing anything too extreme that would end up with them missing the first day again.

Finally, the older twin came back, carrying a bucket - which she hoped wasn't filled with anything dangerous.

Water slipped from the side and trailed down the metal, allowing the girl to let out a sigh of relief knowing that he wasn't carrying anything dangerous.

He stopped next to the bed and with the same smirk still plastered on his face, Splendont dumped the entire bucket onto the snoring male, getting water in his open mouth and up his nose.

Splendid sputtered and shot up coughing, trying to hack something up. That's when Flaky noticed that it wasn't just water in that bucket.

He kept coughing until something dropped from his mouth to his waiting hands. His sky blue eyes widened in horror as he stared at the little black wiggling creature.

The creature was tossed up into the air before proceeding to land on the ground with a wet plop as the male started freaking out. "Ahhhh! What the hell is this?!"

Flaky backed away nervously with a disgusted expression as she stared at the numerous leeches latched onto the terrified male.

"Oh god! Vampires, they're like little vampires! I can feel them sucking my blood!" He screeched, flailing around like a fish out of water, Splendont chuckled quietly at the amusing scene.

Suddenly, Splendid clenched his fingers around one that was stuck to his neck and unknowingly tossed it towards the cowering Flaky, where it immediately attached to her neck when it made contact.

She let out an ear piercing scream and tried to swat at it when she felt it sucking at the patch of skin it latched onto.

"Flaky! I'm so sorry!" Splendid apologized, hurriedly ripping the leeches off of him so he could go to her aid.

But Splendont beat him to it; the tall red head cupped her chin and tilted her head to the side so he could see her neck, gripping the leech, Splendont carefully tugged at it trying not to damage her skin in the process.

Once he managed to pull it loose, Splendont turned back to his twin with a glint in his eye that Splendid quickly caught.

Before the struggling male could even make a move to get away, the older twin tossed the creature with perfect precision.

It landed onto his upper lip, he screamed, spewing out colorful words when the tiny teeth bit down onto the sensitive flesh of his lip.

Splendont merely scooted over and covered the grossed out Flaky's ears as he continued to watch with amused eyes.

The blue haired male tore the leech off his lip and tossed it angrily to the floor with a loud splat as he glared at his twin. "Splendont! You fu-"

He was cut off as the redhead bent down and picked up the discarded bucket.

_Clank._

Splendid fell backwards onto the bed with the bucket covering his head.

And no matter how hard she tried, Flaky couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips.

**xXx**

Splendid groaned as he trudged down the stairs at a sluggish pace. "Dammit Splendont, you're cleaning my room after school."

The red head ignored him and took another bite out of his toast, all traces of amusement now gone from his bored face.

Flaky stood up from the table and wandered up to her friend, reaching for his messily done tie. "I thought I already taught you how to properly make your tie." She reprimanded softly as she began to fix it for him.

He sent her a crooked smile as he reached a hand up to brush a couple strands of her hair behind her ear. "Maybe I just like having you do it for me."

A light blush tinted Flaky's cheeks in response as she continued to silently make the tie.

Sky blue eyes shot up with a glare when Splendid heard his brother snort. "Cheesy much?" The red head shook his head and took another bite of his toast.

"Anyways," Flaky cut in before Splendid could open his mouth and cause a fight. "I made you toast, but you're going to have to eat it on our way to school. We only have half an hour left."

He nodded and slipped on his school blazer. "Thanks Flakes."

"Welcome," she wandered over to the sink and soaked a towel with water. "Here, I should wipe the blood off your cuts."

Tilting his head to let Flaky clean his bite marks, Splendid narrowed his eyes at his twin. "Thanks to you I'm going to be going to school with a bunch of bites."

The corner of Splendont's lips quirked up, he shrugged uncaringly to his brother's plight. "You'll be fine."

"You wait, I'll get you back one day." Splendid growled at his nonchalant brother.

"Sure you will," Splendont muttered around a mouthful of toast, he grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "Hurry up whiner, before we're late for school."

He reached over and plucked the towel from Flaky and tossed it into the sink. "Don't waste your time worrying about the loser Flaky," he picked up her bag, which she accepted with a grateful smile. "Let's just go already."

"I'm coming...you impatient grouch." Splendid grumbled under his breath as he slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his now cold toast.

He ran over to the door and held it open for Flaky, then attempted to slam it on the other red head.

But unfortunately for him, his brother's fast reflexes screwed him over as Splendont shot out his fist and punched the door, sending it flying back to crash into Splendid's face, sending him to the ground in a groaning mess.

Flaky gasped and spun around when she heard the commotion behind her. "Oh my gosh! What h-happened?" She exclaimed, kneeling down and pressing a hand to Splendid's forehead.

Splendont shrugged his shoulders and calmly shut the door behind him. "He had an accident with the door."

**xXx**

Splendid was now cradling a bruised cheek in his palm as he glared over Flaky's head to his brother who carried a neutral expression. "You're an asshole, you know that Splendont?"

Flaky sent him a disapproving stare and he immediately apologized. "Sorry, sorry Flakes. But you know how this..." He tried to think of an appropriate word that wasn't a swear. "...Jerk, can get on my nerves."

"I know," she sighed quietly. "But it'd be nice if you two would stop bickering every once in a while."

"It's not me!" Splendid defended, he jabbed his finger at Splendont. "It's him! He's always doing something than acts all casual so no one would suspect him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Splendont calmly replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his expression betraying nothing.

"See!" Splendid cried. "Agh, you're so irritating! Stop trying to act all cool."

"Hn."

Splendid slapped his forehead in exasperation. "How did you get a bucketful of leeches anyway?" He stared at his brother through half lidded eyes.

"I have my ways." Splendont shrugged, smirking when he heard the petite girl giggle.

"That's the same answer you gave me about the centipedes!" Splendid shouted, causing Flaky to flinch and cover her ears, he immediately apologized and patted her head.

"I bet you gathered them during the summer, didn't you?" He continued in a quieter tone.

Splendont just shrugged again and Splendid let out an annoyed groan, casually swinging his arm over Flaky's shoulders and holding her to him.

"Anyways," he gathered Flaky's attention. "We never did check our schedules to see if we have any classes together."

"Oh yeah, one second." Flaky opened her bag and pulled out a crisp white paper. She held it out to Splendid.

Grabbing the paper, he scanned over it then pulled out his own schedule and held the both of them side by side.

"Nice, we have at least four classes together!" Splendid exclaimed with a smile, Flaky clasped her hands together and sent him a shy smile.

"T-that's great!"

"And I don't have to worry about this ass- ah, I mean, this jerk being in any of my classes." Splendid teased, nodding his head towards his twin.

"Good riddance for me." Splendont muttered, speeding up once they reached the school

He climbed the stairs and held his hand up in the air to give a short goodbye wave. "See you at lunch Flaky."

"Bye." Flaky replied, sending him a small wave as he turned in a different direction to head towards the senior classes.

Splendid stopped and sent her a cute pout. "I guess this is where we part mon chéri." He told her in an exaggerated French accent, he bent down and picked up her hand, placing a light kiss on top.

Flaky could only blush and hold her hand against her chest as she watched him depart from her with a cheerful wave, yelling something about seeing her at second period.

Even after all these years of living with him, Flaky still didn't know how to really reply to Splendid's playful antics.

Sighing, Flaky decided to ignore the tingly warmth on the top of her hand and opened up her schedule. "Math...with Mr. Truffles...I-I guess that shouldn't be too bad."

She remembered that young teacher, he always looked bored and uncaring, staring at the students with lazy half lidded eyes looking almost like he'd rather be anywhere but the classroom.

He was near useless when it comes to helping students though, he'd always just tell them to figure it out on their own. It was a good thing she was somewhat good at math.

And whatever she didn't know she would just ask Splendont later, considering he's the best one in the house when it comes to numbers.

So distracted by her schedule, Flaky didn't notice the lost student in front of her. She squeaked when she bumped into a hard chest and almost fell backwards if it wasn't for the large hand wrapped securely around her wrist.

Her crimson eyes blinked open to see apologetic green eyes. "Sorry about that." The boy told her, pulling her up until she was standing upright.

Flaky felt her face heat up when he didn't automatically let go of her wrist. "N-no, no, it's my fault." She stammered.

He smiled and bent down to pick up her schedule that she dropped and handed it back to her. "Well, as long as you're not hurt."

She shyly took her schedule with a quiet 'thanks'.

He nodded, then checked over each classroom door they were by. "Um," he started. "If you don't mind me asking...could you tell me where this classroom is?"

Glancing over the schedule he showed her, Flaky realized he was in the same class as Splendid. "Y-yeah, it's down this way and y-you turn right to that next hallway. Can't miss it."

The green haired male nodded and sent her a breath taking smile that made her feel weak in the knees. "Thanks! Maybe we'll see each other later!" Giving a brief wave, the emerald eyed boy turned and jogged to his class.

Flaky nodded numbly, and touched a hand to her warm face as she watched his back until he disappeared around the corner. "He was...really handsome."

_Riiiiing!_

The red head released a startled squeal, practically jumping with fright into the air when the loud bell signaling for classes to begin sounded.

"Oh no!" She cried in distress. "I'm late!"

**xXx**

**If anyones wondering why Flaky lives with Splendid and Splendont, all I can tell you is that will be something that'll be explained later, but she's not related to either of them.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, AmIObsessed and I have a deal going on that if she updates than I have to too, so here is the second chapter of this story. xD **

**xXx**

Finally reaching the classroom, Flaky stopped in front of the door and took a second to catch her breath and gather her composure.

She hated being late.

Being late equals everyone staring at you when you finally manage to make it inside, possibly even snickering at you when you get in trouble.

Taking a deep breath and straightening her back, the redhead gulped audibly and put on her best apologetic face as she shakily reached for the doorknob.

Pushing it open as silently as she could, Flaky froze in her spot as every head in the quiet room shot towards her. Her hand began to feel clammy on the doorknob, a bead of sweat making its way down her forehead.

This was the exact scenario that she dreaded. She was hoping that they all would be preoccupied and wouldn't notice her late entrance. But of course luck was never on her side when it comes to these things.

"You're late." Mr. Truffles stated blandly from his desk, thankfully breaking the awkward silence that was surrounding her.

"Um," she shut the door slowly behind her. "Y-yes, I-I'm sorry. I-I was helping a new s-student find his class."

The uncaring look never once left his heavy lidded eyes as he nodded and looked down to mark her name on his list of students. "Okay, since it's the first day, I'll let it go. Take this book and have a seat, I'm giving you guys a free day today." He slid a textbook to her and turned back to the novel he was originally reading.

Flaky carefully picked up the large book and hugged it tightly against her chest. "Um, w-where do I s-sit?"

"Anywhere." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, eyes not moving from the white pages.

The timid girl nibbled her lip and with her book tucked securely against her chest, turned to the now active and chatting classroom, scanning the crowd for anyone she knows.

"Flaky!" A familiar voice called.

The redhead smiled brightly when she noticed her violet haired friend sitting in the corner by herself and waving a hand excitedly. She strode over to the French girl and took the open seat, taking a second to stuff her textbook in her bag.

"Hi Lammy." She greeted once she was settled.

Lammy looped her arms around her friend's neck and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Isn't this great? We have a class together! And here I was worried I would be stuck with people I don't know."

"S-same here." The girls giggled and pulled away to look around at the other chatting students, to see if possibly any of their other close friends were somewhere in the class.

Flaky glanced at Lammy and noticed the girl's violet eyes were glued to their nonchalant teacher, gazing at him with some type of affection. "L-Lammy?"

The French girl snapped out of her trance and turned to her shy friend with a little grin. "Isn't he hot?"

Now Flaky was staring at her friend with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"Mr. Truffles." Lammy clarified, turning to stare back at their teacher with dreamy eyes. "He's so handsome and he's older too!"

Flaky timidly poked her fingers together as she listened to her infatuated friend release a wistful sigh. "I-I guess.."

She should have guessed that Lammy would get a crush on him; the violet haired girl had a strange preference for older men after all. At least this time, the teacher was really young, last year she had a crush on Handy, than Pop. And than weirdly enough she developed a crush on the principal Lumpy.

Well, Lumpy was surprisingly handsome she had to admit, but god was he stupid, it was puzzling how he hasn't lost his job yet.

When summer came around the violet haired girl's crushes had all faded to nothing but mere infatuations. But now that school has started again, it seems that she's found a new object for her affections.

It was too bad that she didn't like boys her age, since she was quite the beauty and has gotten a few that had a crush on her, namely Mime and Toothy. Sucks for them that she saw them as nothing more than friends despite their very obvious crush on her.

Though Flaky had to say those boys are lucky that Lammy doesn't return their affections. And no it's not because of the girl herself; she was possibly one of the sweetest people that Flaky has ever met.

But it's because of her green haired cousin. Mr. Pickles was his name as Flaky could recall the last time she visited their house.

The redhead doubted she would ever forget the creepy man with the top hat. The very first time she visited their place, Lammy had introduced her friend to the older man and he seemed quite friendly and gentlemanly at first.

But as the hours passed, she noticed that the man had a creepy cousin complex, he always stayed by Lammy and did what she asked without question.

And during that time Flaky was nervous as hell since he seemed to be staring her down the entire time. His expression was pleasant the whole visit but she could sense an intimidating aura coming off of him.

At one point when Lammy was laughing and clinging to the redhead during a funny movie, Flaky could have sworn she saw him toying with the tip of a sharp pen as he eyed where Lammy's hand laid on her arm.

She had never been so relieved in her life when Splendid came to pick her up after his karate class. She had immediately stuck her shaky form on his arm as she waved bye to Lammy and her creepy cousin. Vowing to never go to that house again; if the two were to hang out it was going to be at Flaky's place.

"That's it," Flaky jumped when the violet haired girl banged the desk lightly with her fist. "I'm going to do it this time. I'm going to bag this one!"

"H-huh?"

Lammy turned to her with an eager smile. "I'm going to seduce Mr. Truffles into being my boyfriend."

"B-but, what about your cousin?" Flaky stammered, worried about the safety of their grouchy teacher, she adored Lammy but that cousin of hers looks like he'd commit murder if given the chance..

Lammy frowned and waved her hand dismissively. "He doesn't care who I date. Its fine." Clearly, Lammy has not noticed how attached her cousin is to her.

Flaky merely stared shyly down at her desk and fiddled with her skirt. "O-okay then.."

The screech of a chair sliding on the ground reached her ears as Lammy scooted over with a piece of paper and pen. "Okay, so you're going to help me in getting his attention, right?"

Flaky sighed and nodded reluctantly, deciding to just let herself get pulled in to helping her friend snag the man she desires.

The rest of the period was spent with the two hunched over the piece of paper, brainstorming ways that Lammy could use to catch his attention.

By the end of the period, Lammy was happily stuffing the paper back into her bag, eager to decide on what methods she would use. Waving bye to Flaky, the French girl shot out of her seat and ran out of the classroom, making sure to say bye to Truffles who merely grunted in reply, bored eyes still firmly glued to his book.

**xXx**

Flaky was relieved to find herself on time for her next class. History, with..she looked at the whiteboard. Mr. Tiger.

Well, that's a strange name...

The class was still somewhat empty with students still lingering in the hall waiting for the bell, so she decided to just take the seat in the back. It was the place she always liked, considering it was less likely for her to get called on in answering questions when the teacher can't see her.

About two minutes from the bell ringing was when students started to file in, and not recognizing anyone, Flaky decided to look at her blue haired teacher who was...messing with his claw?

She shivered visibly in her seat, wouldn't that be considered a weapon and dangerous? Why is the principal allowed to hire just anyone?

The bell rung loudly and the teacher immediately straightened in his seat before getting up and marched in a military-like fashion to the door and shut it.

Not even a second after he closed it, did a light knocking come from behind it.

His sharp midnight blue eyes narrowed as he ripped the door open and glared at the person who dared interrupt his class. "Yes?"

Flaky blinked as she noticed the same green haired boy from earlier standing in the doorway with a smile. "Hi, is this Mr. Tiger's history class?"

The teacher glared down his nose at the friendly student. "It is. And why are you late soldier?" He asked gruffly.

Soldier?

Great, their teacher thinks he's running an army..

But the boy automatically played along and straightened his stance, placing his hand along his head in a salute. "Sir, I'm new and had to find my way to this class, sir."

A tiny smirk played at the teacher's lips as he eyed the new kid in approval, knowing that he was going to like this one. "Very well soldier, go take a seat."

The boy smiled and took a step inside, light green eyes roaming around for a free seat. His eyes caught Flaky's crimson ones and his smile widened, immediately heading over to her. "Hello again." He greeted happily, placing his bag on top of his desk.

Color filtered onto her pale cheeks as she sent him a small smile, fidgeting with her skirt. "H-hi."

He kept his gaze locked with hers as he slouched back in his seat, making himself comfortable. "I never caught your name earlier...mind telling me what it is?"

"Um, F-Flaky." She replied, inwardly grumbling at herself for stuttering.

He grinned and stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Well, hi Flaky, my names Flippy. It's nice to properly meet you this time."

Her cheeks darkened at his outgoing friendliness, and carefully brought her trembling hand up to his, letting his larger one envelope her much smaller hand. "I-it's nice to meet you too."

Green eyes shined brightly at the prospect at making a new friend as he held onto her hand. "Hopefully, we'll be good friends."

He was about to say more when their teacher's booming voice abruptly interrupted him, demanding everyone's attention.

"Alright maggots! This is going to be the class where you learn about our glorious history!" The blue haired teacher announced in a stern voice.

Flaky gulped at the volume of his deep voice and the serious look in his midnight blue eyes. She could already tell this teacher will be extremely strict and intimidating, she wouldn't even be able to bring herself to ask him for help when she needed it.

Flippy noticed her shaking form from his peripheral vision and turned to send her a comforting smile, he leaned forward to whisper to her as the militaristic teacher continued. "What's the matter?"

She whimpered and glanced up at him with nervous eyes. "H-he's scary."

The boy chuckled and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm sure on the inside he's a big teddy bear."

Frowning, Flaky looked back at the still lecturing teacher. Him? A teddy bear?

She watched with wide eyes as he suddenly stopped yapping long enough to glare at an unfortunate student who had the audacity to fall asleep in his class.

Bending down and slipping off his shoe, the man hurled the item at the snoozing student, jolting the boy awake and causing him to nearly fall off his chair as he rubbed his head, looking around with dazed, confused eyes.

"Do not fall asleep in my class again," the man snarled, getting up in the sleepy student's face and pinning him with a fierce glare. "Do you understand, boy?"

The boy was petrified with fear in his spot as he bobbed his head up and down frantically.

He smirked and picked up his shoe, slipping it back on as he continued from where he left off. "As I was saying.."

Flaky had to swallow a squeak that threatened to escape her. Oh, he was a real teddy bear, alright. She looked at the green haired boy next to her.

He could only shrug and send her a strained smile. "I guess I was wrong about him being a teddy bear."

The rest of the period was spent with the teacher's nonstop voice talking about what they will be learning throughout the year, while Flaky cowered silently in her seat and Flippy occasionally patting her shoulder to calm her down.

The tense redhead let out a relieved sigh as the welcoming sound of the bell going off reached the room. Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she was about to leave when she was stopped by Flippy's hand on her arm. "What class do you have next?"

Lifting up her paper, Flaky glanced at it. "Um, a-art class."

Flippy's smile instantly dropped in disappoint. "Oh, damn it. I have Spanish.."

The timid girl frowned, not liking the sad look on his face. "W-we can meet up for lunch next p-period." She suggested shyly.

His down expression immediately brightened. "Really? That'd be great! Where should we meet?"

Flaky glanced at the clock on the wall. She only had five minutes till the next class. "We can m-meet at the entrance to the cafeteria, just wait for me there."

Flippy nodded eagerly and backtracked away from her. "Okay, see you then Flaky!" He waved, spinning around and running off to his next class.

**xXx**

Flaky smiled as she made it to class with only three minutes to spare, taking the closest seat, the redhead got herself settled.

"Heeeey, what do we have here? Hi Flaky~" Flaky glanced up just in time to see Lifty sliding onto the seat next to hers with a sly grin on his lips.

"H-hi Lifty." She greeted, deciding to hold her bag safely on her lap. Though she liked the younger twin and found him quite sweet at times, he was still a kleptomaniac who has stolen her money before.

"Did they just stick you in this class when you didn't sign up for it too?" He asked with a flirtatious smile, twirling a strand of red hair around his slender finger.

"N-no, I wanted to take this class." She mumbled as he continued to play with her hair, practically invading her personally space from how close he was sitting.

The young thief was about to ask another question when somebody else decided to make themselves known. "Hi Flaky...and Lifty."

At the sound of the voice the green haired boy stiffened and let her silky hair slip through his fingers as he cautiously turned to the smiling Splendid. "O-oh hi Splendid." He grinned weakly, a drop of sweat making its way down his temple.

A chill shot down his tense form as he locked his eyes with the blue haired male. For behind that pleasant smile and cheerful eyes was a very thinly veiled threat if he continued to mess with the redhead.

With a strained smile, Lifty carefully got up from the chair and snuck around the other male. "Um, I'll see you later Flaky." He then slunk to the back of the class where his brother was residing, smirking at his younger brother who came back like a dog with his tail between his legs.

But then Lifty brought up his hand that was holding Splendid's wallet, and they shared a snicker in victory as they hid it under the desk to dig through.

Splendid smoothly took the available seat next to her with a proud smile. "So, how was your first two classes?"

Feeling safer, Flaky placed her bag on the desk. "It was good, I have Lammy in my first period and she has plans to make our teacher her boyfriend."

Splendid chuckled and shook his head. "What's up with her and older guys?" Flaky giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"How about second period?"

Flaky trembled in memory of the overly strict teacher. "I-I have a scary teacher."

At the worried look that began to leak into those sky blue eyes, Flaky waved her hands hurriedly in front of her face. "B-but it's okay! I'll get used to him, he's probably not that bad."

He nodded understandingly, though he still carried a slight worried look. "Okay. But tell me if he gives you trouble and maybe we could find a way to transfer you to another class."

Sighing, Flaky nodded her head at him. "Anyways, how was your classes?" She asked, deciding to flip the subject on him instead. The two hardly noticed the bell ring.

Splendid grinned and propped his chin onto his palm. "I made a new friend in first period, he's pretty cool."

"That's great. You always make friends so fast." He smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. And second period wasn't exactly eventful really, so nothing to share there.." They let the conversation drift off as the short teacher finally stopped messing with his clay project to acknowledge his class.

"Well, hello there class! My name is Mr. Kaboom and welcome to my art class!" He greeted pleasantly with an extremely thick French accent, showing that English obviously wasn't his first language.

"Since today is the first day and I don't exactly have any projects for you yet. You guys are free to draw in the notebooks I left on your desks. I'm going to finish my project than I'll take roll call, thank you." And with that he stuck ear plugs in his ears and went back to immersing himself in his project.

Flaky raised an eyebrow at that. Why would he need ear plugs? She shrugged and flipped open the drawing book provided for them and started to doodle a flower.

Halfway into the class, she got bored with drawing flowers and leaned over to peek at what Splendid was drawing.

Only to see drawings of loafs of bread.

Everywhere.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, containing a giggle.

Pink tinted his cheeks as his rumbling stomach answered her question. "..Maybe."

Crimson eyes glanced at the clock. "Well, it's only couple minutes until lunch time."

"I can't wait." Splendid mumbled, envisioning all the food he was going to buy.

"Le phew~ I'm finished class!" Mr. Kaboom announced, showing off his clay art.

Many oohs and aahs was heard as the students admired the realistic looking sculpture of a mouse, that their smiling teacher made.

Flaky blinked noticing the short man messing with something behind the clay, a mischievous smirk pulling across his smiling lips as his eyes glinted excitedly.

Out of nowhere, the beautiful sculpture suddenly exploded in a shower of light grey clay, splattering across the walls and shocked faces of random students. Leaving behind nothing but a pile of grey goop on his desk.

"Boooom!" The diminutive man hopped onto his desk, arms thrown up in the air victoriously as he began to laugh manically.

Flaky was clinging onto Splendid's arm desperately the second that the art exploded, her teeth chattering loudly in her fear, she swore her heart was going to pop out of her chest with how fast it was beating.

"Great. We have a terrorist for a teacher." Shifty jeered sarcastically from the back of the class.

The bell rung and Flaky had never seen a classroom empty as fast as this one. Students were practically breaking their legs to escape the room, scrambling over each other like a bunch of rats scurrying for cheese.

Flaky was still hanging desperately onto his arm, practically cutting off his circulation as they carefully walked past their still cackling teacher and out of the classroom. Splendid could feel his arm going numb, but didn't say anything as long as Flaky felt comforted by clinging onto him.

After a couple minutes of aimless walking, Flaky finally calmed down enough to release him. "I-I'm sorry." She muttered apologetically as she watched him rub his now numb arm.

"Don't worry about it Flaky, as long as you feel better." He grinned, shaking his arm to bring some feeling back into it.

She sent him a grateful smile and turned ahead to see the cafeteria doors come in view.

Splendid blinked as he spotted someone and grinned widely moving ahead of Flaky to greet his friend. "Hey man," she stared in curiosity at his back wondering who he was talking to. "What's up?"

She made her way up behind him and tugged lightly on his blazer. He turned to her excitedly. "Hey Flaky, this is the friend I made in first period!"

He moved aside and Flaky blinked at the familiar green haired boy. "Oh, h-hi Flippy!"

Flippy smiled brightly at her. "Hi Flaky."

Splendid frowned and looked between the two. "You guys know each other already?"

**xXx**

**There AmIObsessed, I held up my end of the deal, you happy?! xD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Thieving Twins and Perverted Bunnies

**There's gonna be onesided Lifty/Flaky in this story, since AmI and I love them so much~ :3**

**Warning for language and a perverted bunny boy.**

**xXx**

Flaky turned to the perplexed male with a cheerful smile. "Yeah, I helped him find his f-first class this morning and he's i-in my second period."

"Oh," Splendid's sky blue eyes flitted to his green haired friend. "So, Flaky is the girl you were talking about.." He frowned, recalling how Flippy had told him that a cute girl had showed him where to find his class at.

"Yep," Flippy grinned, throwing a friendly arm across Flaky's shoulders, the redhead automatically blushed in response. "How great is this? My first two friends already know each other!"

Splendid glared at the offending arm, sorely tempted to grab it and bend it backwards. But he had to remind himself that this was his new friend not one of the twins.

After all, Flaky wouldn't appreciate him breaking the new kid's arm.

He was already able to discern that Flippy was the outgoing touchy feely type, but he hoped that the green haired male's touches and friendship with Flaky merely stayed like that. Just friends.

Than he wouldn't have a problem with Flippy. Splendid already has a hard enough time keeping the twins away from her, who still annoyingly pursue the redhead much to his irritation.

Shifty from what he could see, only flirts with Flaky just to get on his nerves, so he knows he didn't have to worry about the older one bugging her when she was on her own.

The younger one on the other hand..genuinely liked her, he could tell. And it was a chore to constantly chase that one away, but he would keep doing it until the young thief eventually gives up. Which he isn't too sure when that would be, since Lifty has been infatuated with the redhead since the beginning of high school until now, their senior year.

God, if only Flaky wasn't so frustratingly kind to Lifty and everybody else, than maybe the thief would have given up on his crush a long time ago.

And Splendid's life would be a lot more easier without annoying testosterone filled males crushing on the timid, naive girl, who seemed to be completely oblivious to their affections.

Splendid wiped the frown off his face and forced on a strained smile. "Yeah, it's wonderful how you made friends with us already, and on your first day." He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Flaky's wrist, tugging her out from under Flippy's arm. "Well, lets go stand in line for lunch before it gets too long. I'm starving."

He pulled her along after him, not bothering to see if Flippy was following. Flaky, however, had turned and used her available hand to latch onto the new boy's sleeve, tugging him along with them, he grinned, letting himself be dragged to stand in the semi long line.

With a grouchy face, Splendid touched his rumbling stomach. "Ugh, can this line move any faster?"

Flaky giggled. "We're only t-three people away."

"That's way too much for me." Splendid grumbled, rubbing his belly.

Flaky felt an elbow nudge her lightly, she turned to the source to see Flippy looking through his wallet and counting his money. "So, how much do food here usually cost? Not too expensive, right?"

She shook her head. "N-no. Only like f-five or six dollars for a plate of food. Snacks vary from one or t-two dollars."

Flippy smiled and closed his wallet. "Good. I have enough, I can even buy you lunch if you want."

Flaky blushed and waved her hands in front of herself. "N-no! T-that won't be necessary, t-thank you."

Splendid glanced at them from the side of his eye, an unpleasant frown on his face. "I buy her lunches for her. You can save your money for yourself."

Flippy could only smile at Splendid in confusion. Was it just him or was his new guy friend starting to get hostile? Maybe his hunger puts him in a bad mood. "Okay. I was just offering."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Splendid murmured, eyes drifting back to the front as the twins that were ahead of them made it to the counter.

"Just a bottle of water." Shifty grinned, pushing a dollar bill across the counter to the cashier.

She nodded with a smile, and after giving them their change, left to go get the bottle. They glanced at each other and with a mischievous snicker, reached over the counter to grab whatever snacks they could reach, tossing them all in the open backpack that Lifty was carrying.

Usually, Splendid would object to the thieves stealing, but he was far too hungry to care, all he wanted was for them to hurry the hell up and beat it.

When the lady was coming back with the bottle, the twins quickly pulled back and zipped up the backpack, putting on their most innocent expression, which consisted of grinning like two little maniacs that had just robbed a candy store.

"Thank you~" Shifty chuckled, snatching the bottle and twisting it open to take a sip.

They turned to leave, when Lifty, finally noticing that Flaky was behind them, paused and unzipped the bag. Pulling out a bag of cookies and a tuna sandwich, he handed them to her with his usual grin. "Here ya go, Flakes. Just for you~"

With rosy cheeks, Flaky accepted the food sheepishly, seeing as Splendid had made his way to the counter as soon as the twins had moved. "T-thank you."

"No problem beauti- ow!" He winced when an elbow collided with his side. "What the fuck?" He growled at Shifty, rubbing his jabbed ribs.

Shifty glared at him and ripped the bag out of his twin's hands. "Hurry up and stop giving our shit away. I see lots of people in the back of the line who will be willing to buy this."

Knowing that he would never hear the end of it until they go Lifty rolled his eyes and turned to Flaky with a parting grin. "Bye Flakes, enjoy the food~"

She nodded and watched him as he jogged to his brother who was already at the end of the line, selling the stolen food to the poor hungry students, making sure to double the cost of the actual price of the food.

Turning back to Splendid, Flaky watched as he finished putting in his order and turned to her. "What do you want to eat Flaky?"

"Um, just a bottle of water please. I-I have food here." She told him, shyly showing him the food she was carrying.

He nodded and told the cashier what she wanted, vaguely, she heard him mutter under his breath, "stupid thieving twins." As he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

Only to find his pocket empty.

"What the hell?" He grumbled, checking his other pockets.

Finding the same results, a panicked expression overcame his face as he lifted his bag and frantically dug through it.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed out of nowhere, causing his two companions to jump at the abrupt screech.

"Where is my fucking wallet?!" He growled viciously, still digging through his bag, stomach protesting loudly the longer it was kept from being satisfied. He suddenly paused in his search as what might have happened to his wallet dawned on him. "The twins." He gritted out, drawing the words out angrily.

"Lifty and Shifty!" He hollered, spinning around and searching the end of the line, where they usually resided during lunch to sell their stolen goods.

But they were nowhere to be found.

It seems that they took off as soon as they heard the angry screaming.

Which means, Splendid realized, eye twitching erratically, that they really did take his wallet again.

And he'll have to buy a new one again.

His face dropped in depression as he spun around and faced the cashier sadly. "I don't have my wallet.."

She still smiled pleasantly, obviously not giving a shit about his troubles. "It's still eight fifty for the food."

Splendid made a whining noise and feeling bad for his friend, Flippy was just about to offer to pay when..

"Stupid brother." A deep voice murmured, Splendid looked to his left only to have his face meet a palm that covered his entire face. Splendont than used that palm to shove his younger brother to the side, 'accidentally' pushing him hard enough to send him stumbling back until he fell on the ground. "My bad."

Flippy could only blink at the scene in front of him as the red haired twin pulled out his own pristine wallet and silently handed the cashier a crisp ten dollar bill which she accepted happily. Flaky scurried over to the downed teen and helped him off the floor.

After sending her a grateful smile, Splendid then pinned a glare on his brother and stomped over to him, snatching his plate of food. "You didn't have to shove me." He growled, scooting over to the side a bit to let Flippy have enough room to order.

Splendont grabbed the bottle of water and handed it to Flaky. "This is like a repeat of last year with me buying your food again." He stated monotonously.

"Not my fault. Those fuc-" he caught Flaky's wide eyed stare and automatically corrected himself despite his angered cursing just minutes ago. "I mean, those _dang_ thieves took my wallet again."

"Well, you should learn by now not to leave your wallet in your pocket where they can easily snatch it." Splendont replied, reaching for Flaky's bottle, which she offered right away to him. Twisting it open, he took a quick sip and recapped it, handing it back to Flaky. "Dumbass."

"Shut up." Splendid growled, picking up a slice of bread and tearing a piece off with his teeth as they waited for Flippy's food.

Flippy soon got his food and joined the three. "Oh." Flaky piped up, and smiled at the red haired male. "Splendont, this is our friend Flippy, h-he's new here."

Splendont's expression remained neutral as he looked the smiling boy up and down. "Nice to meet you Flippy, I'm this idiot's," he jabbed a thumb in Splendid's direction; who was too preoccupied with stuffing his mouth to catch what his brother said. "Twin brother...sad as that is to admit." He muttered under his breath.

Chuckling, Flippy replied with a polite smile. "Nice to meet you too."

Still stuffing his face with his food, Splendid started wandering off to their group of friends, Flaky smiled and ushered Flippy to follow them.

Sometime on the way to their group of friends, Splendont had managed to slip away unnoticed to go hang out somewhere else as they met up with the rest of their group of friends who occupied a large table.

"Hey, it's Splendid and Flaky! Hi!" A pink haired girl called, waving energetically at the three.

"Hi guys." Splendid greeted through a mouthful of food, taking a seat next to a purple haired boy with buck teeth.

Flaky smiled at the group and touched Flippy's arm to bring their attention over to him. "Guys, t-this is Flippy and he's new h-here." A chorus of 'hi' and 'welcome new kid' along with a random 'does he have candy?!' Filled his ears as Flaky started to point out who's who to him.

"T-that's Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Mime, Nutty and...where's Lammy?" Flaky wondered out loud, looking around the cafeteria curiously.

Petunia shrugged. "She said something about buying lunch for her teacher." She informed her, wiping at a drop of milk that Toothy had managed to get on the table.

"Stop spilling." She growled at him, he jumped at her irritated form and nodded his head frantically, forcing himself to eat slowly so he didn't spill anything else.

"Oh, Mr. Truffles I guess." Flaky mumbled to herself as she took a seat next to Cuddles, Flippy automatically following and taking a seat on her other side.

The blonde haired teen grinned widely at her and threw an arm around her shoulders, tugging her to him. "Hey Flaky, ready to give it up yet now that you're almost eighteen?"

Flaky looked absolutely mortified as she wondered what the hell she was thinking; sitting next to the boyish playboy. That immediately drew Splendid's attention away from his food as his eyes narrowed at the blonde boy, Cuddles was one of the few besides Lifty that openly pursued the redhead. Except his intentions were worst than Lifty.

He didn't have a crush on the timid girl like the young thief; he just wanted to get in her pants, seeing as she is one of the few girls that he hasn't slept with yet - much to Giggles distress.

Splendid had to admit, he felt a bit bad for the pink haired girl as she silently watched the exchange with saddened eyes, her fork mindlessly poking at her food. Her thin digits tightened unnoticeably on her plastic fork when Cuddles attempted to practically pull the nervous redhead onto his lap, she jumped with a squeak, his fingers that were under the table having probably wandered to an area that he wasn't supposed to be touching.

Flippy watched the two with wide eyes, wondering if he should try to pull Flaky away from the teen that was openly groping her without a care in the world.

Splendid was just about to get up and give the blonde a piece of his mind when a slender body pressed onto his arm, he looked away from the other two to see Giggles hanging onto his arm with an anxious smile. "Hi Splendid! You're still as handsome as ever!" She told him in a rather loud voice, probably hoping to draw her on again off again boyfriend's attention.

"Um, thanks." He mumbled awkwardly, weakly trying to shake out of her hold so he could go save Flaky before she gets molested.

By the time that he was able to get out of the pink haired girl's hold, he glanced up only to see that Flaky was gone.

Along with Flippy.

"Where'd Flaky go?" He asked loudly, practically stretching his neck to spot any sign of the two.

Cuddles who was moping like a kid who got his toy taken away, muttered. "The new guy took her from me. Saying something about wanting to see the roof."

His eye twitched. Frickin' Flippy had beat him in saving her from Cuddles.

Splendid doesn't appreciate when someone does his job for him. Stuffing the last piece of bread in his mouth, Splendid jumped out of his seat and darted to the cafeteria doors, heading straight for his destination.

The roof.

Effortlessly reaching the top floor in just minutes, Splendid carefully pulled open the door to the roof so he wouldn't alert the two to his presence just yet.

His eyes immediately narrowed in on the two people sitting near the edge of the roof and eating their food.

His frown deepened the longer he watched them, he couldn't hear what they were saying from his place by the door but he could clearly see that Flaky was giggling and enjoying herself as Flippy talked animatedly.

His upper lip lifted in a sneer when he spotted the rosy color in Flaky's pale cheeks along with a wide smile, eyes shining in interest at the green haired teen as he continued talking nonstop.

Well, the two seemed to have forgotten about him pretty damn quick.

**xXx**

**Meh, this was a boring chap. But no, Flippy and Flaky aren't going to be dating or anything yet, they're just friends who get along really well. And Cuddles being a playboy? As I've told AmI, the only reason I made Cuddles a playboy is because of the phrase "fuck like bunnies." And Cuddles is based off a bunny/rabbit so.. :p**

**There AmI, one update down. Two or three more left and I'll be out of your debt bitch! :D**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Irresponsible Parent and Horrible Gym

**Warning for language and Lifty's dirty thoughts.**

**xXx**

Still leaning against the doorway, Splendid watched the two with a displeased expression, his arms crossed grumpily across his chest; he wondered how long it would take them to notice his presence there.

It bothered him that Flaky could just leave him at lunch without saying anything; he was too used to always having her by his side majority of the time.

The only one that she ever left his side for was Lammy.

And that didn't bother him too much, atleast with the French girl he knew that he didn't have to worry about either of them getting a romantic interest in each other.

Flippy, on the other hand, he felt he had to keep a close eye on - even if he was his friend, the green haired boy was a bit too handsome in his opinion. Almost as handsome as Splendid himself.

Flaky obviously seemed to notice the new boy's attractiveness, if her cheeks darkening everytime she looked at him was any indication. And the fact that Flippy called her cute didn't sit well with the self proclaimed body guard.

The glaring blue haired boy practically saw green when he spotted his friend about to take a sip from his water bottle, only to find out with disappointment that it was already empty.

Seeing his frown, Flaky questionably looked down at her own halfway full water bottle that she was holding. Splendid sincerely hoped that she wasn't planning on doing what he can bet she was thinking.

Much to his distress, she timidly called Flippy's name and shyly offered her water to him when she caught his attention. The boy smiled widely and seemed to ask her if she was sure before grabbing the bottle and taking a sip, handing it back to her with a grateful smile.

Yeah, teens their age always swapped or shared drinks, but that was still an indirect kiss that Splendid did not approve of at all.

The two scooted a bit closer to each other and that's when Splendid decided that he's not gonna bother waiting for them to notice him and stomped towards the two.

"Hey, you guys," he greeted with a happy facade, forcing them apart by squeezing between them; he took the seat and draped his arms around them. "I was wondering where you two went."

Flippy chuckled nervously as he felt himself jostled around rather roughly by his friend. "I didn't think you would just take Flaky and disappear without me. I thought we were friends too, Flippy?" The corner of the smiling male's lips ticked as he forced himself to keep smiling despite his irritation.

Flippy scratched his cheek uncomfortably, unsure if Splendid was mad or not. He was smiling, yes. But his sky blue eyes looked strangely hostile at the same time.

"Uhm, you looked busy with that pink haired girl, so I thought you wouldn't mind if we left to go to the roof.." He told him quietly, beginning to become extremely uncomfortable at the other male's close proximity.

Splendid sighed irritably and backed out of Flippy's bubble, that was true. He hated how he was the one that Giggles always jumped onto to make her horny boyfriend jealous, he honestly doesn't know why she even tries, since when Cuddles is working on getting in a girls' pants, he sees nothing but that particular girl.

"H-he helped me get away from C-Cuddles." Flaky's soft voice piped up from his other side, drawing his attention to her with a pout.

"I always save you from him." He complained childishly, pulling Flaky closer to him.

The redhead glanced around him to smile at their other friend, not wanting to leave him out. "Well, n-now you don't n-need to worry too much about me, s-since Flippy can protect me too."

Splendid looked at Flippy with a frown. "I can protect you just fine on my own."

The green haired boy, rubbed his neck nervously, just plain uncomfortable with this whole situation. "Uh, I'm sure you can protect her on your own Splendid. I, uh, just wanted to help her from that blond boy."

The irritated boy sighed, deciding to just drop the subject. "Fine..thanks I guess."

The three stood up when the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded. "Alright, we got the next class together!" Splendid grinned, remembering Flaky's schedule perfectly.

"Yeah, that's g-great! What class do you have F-Flippy?" She asked, turning her attention to the new boy who was currently reading over his schedule.

"Mm, English with...Pop." He told them, gaining a bright smile from the petite redhead which in turn drew a frown from the over protective male next to her.

Flaky clapped her hands together cheerfully. "You have the class w-with us!" Grabbing both boys sleeves, she tugged them to follow her.

"Oh joy." Splendid mumbled, practically keeping himself glued to her side, while Flippy walked on her other side.

**xXx**

Entering the room flanked by the two boys, Flaky was starting to feel slightly awkward, since suddenly Splendid seemed to feel the need to stick unnecessarily close to her while Flippy just stuck close to her other side since they were his only friends.

Finding many available seats, Splendid darted forward to take the middle of one of the three seat desks and patted one of the empty seats for Flaky to take.

Raising an eyebrow at his friends questionably behavior, Flippy shrugged and took the other available seat next to Splendid.

His forest green eyes examined the blue haired boy at his side; if he didn't know any better, Flippy would say that Splendid was trying to keep him and Flaky as far away from each other as possible..

Waiting for the second bell to ring, the three engaged in friendly conversations, the two on the ends having to look around the one in the middle to be able to properly talk to each other.

During every conversation that Flippy and Flaky would start in, the green haired boy couldn't help but notice how his male friend would constantly interrupt and butt into his and Flaky's chat. By the time the bell rang and class had begun, Flippy's gentle eyes was now twitching at the annoyance he attempted to hide.

He liked his new friend, he really did. But he honestly couldn't _stand_ him when his new guy friend was around his new girl friend.

Apparently, from what he gathered his friend had a weird Flaky complex, and didn't like anyone of the opposite sex around her.

Oh well, hopefully, Splendid will knock off the annoying act the closer he gets to them, maybe he's just concerned for Flaky's safety considering Flippy was the new kid, after all.

Whatever, Flippy decided to push Splendid's overprotectiveness to the back of his mind as the teacher finally walked in.

Hmm, this one seemed normal unlike the rest.

That is until the class watched him place the large bag he was carrying down onto the desk and unzipped it, pulling out a smiling toddler.

Wait, _what_?!

The class gaped at the older man as he affectionately kissed his son on the forehead.

Did he seriously just pull a _toddler_ out of a _bag_? Like one of those chihuahuas that celebrity's carried in their purses everywhere?

"Hello class," he greeted, oblivious to the class's wide eyes directed at him and the toddler. "I'm Pop and this is my son Cub. I take him everywhere with me."

"Yeah, we can see that." Splendid muttered under his breath, not sure if he should report this as child abuse or not.

Cub giggled and waved at the class cutely, causing all the females to coo at him, various 'awws' and 'how adorable' sounding throughout the room.

The older man's chest puffed out proudly at the adoring affection that his son got and placed him at the edge of his desk, not realizing how dangerous that was for Cub.

He walked a couple feet away, leaving his son to sit precariously at the desk by himself. "Anyways class, this is my English class, where we will be learning ab-" he was cut off by the sound of a loud thump quickly followed by pained crying.

He spun around and gasped at the sight of Cub on the ground, rubbing his red face, streams of endless tears flowing from his hazel eyes. A couple of panicking girls had run out their seat and to their teacher's side to make sure that the adorable toddler was okay.

Pop had stood up and was cradling Cub against his chest, whispering soothing words to calm him down as the rest of the class watched them worriedly.

And all Splendid could do was watch them with a raised brow wondering if he could report his teacher for child abuse and neglect.

**xXx**

"Should I report him to the police for child abuse and neglect?" Splendid asked his two friends as they walked out of the classroom, the entire time, they learnt absolutely nothing.

Majority of the time was spent watching Pop constantly comfort Cub from some type of injury or falling off the desk, thanks to the father's carelessness.

"S-Splendid, I don't think there's a n-need to do that." Flaky disagreed shyly.

"Yeah, he seemed to really care for his son...even if he does carry him in a bag." Flippy added in from Flaky's other side.

"But, he's such a hazard to the kid, he placed him by a stapler guys!" He complained, staring at them incredulously. Did they not see Pop place the kid on the exact same place on his desk that Cub originally fell off?!

Which of course led to the kid falling off again, and crying louder.

They both glanced unsurely at each other before turning to him with a shrug. "I-it's not our business to take away his kid.."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Splendid dropped the subject, seeing that he obviously wasn't going to change their stubborn minds.

"Ugh, whatever, anyways we have PE next Flakes." He smiled at her, propping an arm around her shoulder.

She giggled and nodded before turning to Flippy. "What about you F-Flippy?"

Folding up the paper he was reading and stuffing it back into his pocket, Flippy grinned eagerly at her. "I have PE too! Looks like we got lots of classes together!"

"How lucky! A-another class with Flippy!" Flaky giggled, holding onto the green haired boy's sleeve with a blush.

Splendid wore a forced smirk on her other side. "Yay, how good for all of us." He added in dully.

**xXx**

They were all automatically handed uniforms and sent to change in the locker room.

As they were changing, Splendid couldn't help but glance at Flippy as the cheerful boy pulled his shirt off, showing a perfectly sculpted chest, with some strong, lightly muscled arms.

He frowned. What the hell is with the new boy? Even his body was almost as perfect as Splendid's own muscled chest.

Seeing the strange look that Flippy was sending him, told him that he was openly staring like some gay pervert and turned away to change into his uniform.

Why the hell couldn't Flippy be some ugly guy so he didn't have to worry about him stealing Flaky.

**xXx**

Meanwhile in the girls locker room, Flaky was having her own problem. "A-ah, why is this uniform so s-skimpy?!" She exclaimed, looking down at the clingy top that exposed her midriff along with the extremely short shorts that ended just below her rear.

"Yeah," Lammy agreed with a frown, attempting to pull the shirt down a bit. "I'm sure this is against school regulations..."

Petunia sighed, shaking her head and using her arms to cover her abdomen. "I'm pretty sure our gym teacher is probably some old pervert."

"AHHH! I'm not wearing this!" Giggles screamed, swinging the offending uniform around in the air. "This...this is unacceptable!"

She stomped out of the room, with the three girls following. "I'm going to complain and make him change it! If he doesn't, then I'm going to the principal!"

They were one of the first to burst into the gym and automatically spotted what they assumed to be their teacher with a large afro.

"Teacher!" Giggles screeched with an infuriated expression.

He spun around and smirked at her through his lidded eyes. "Ohh baby~ why isn't your lovely body clad in my uniform?~"

His attention quickly diverted from her as he noticed the three behind her, trying to cover themselves. "Ooh yeah~ now that's what I'm talking about~" Grinning pervertedly, he spun towards the girls, dancing around them and leering at their scantily clad forms.

"Teacher! These uniforms are extremely inappropriate for school!" Giggles growled, stomping up to him and waving the uniform in his face.

He just smiled at her, not really listening. "Baby-"

"Don't call me baby! I'm not your baby!"

"Little girl, don't blame me if you don't have the assets to flaunt like these three do~" He purred, dancing backwards to the three blushing girls.

Giggles face was as bright as her hair with her anger that was about to boil over any minute, thanks to this perverted teacher. "Unbelievable! I'm going to principal Lumpy about this!" She growled, storming out of the room, Petunia following after her worriedly, leaving only poor Lammy and Flaky with the pervert.

Flaky shivered as his lewd eyes trailed up and down both their figures. Feeling violated by just his gaze, Flaky wrapped her arms around her violet haired friend, who in return held her close.

But that action only seemed to serve in making the lustful teacher's grin broaden as he eyeballed the two. "Ooh yeah~ you two are good friends aren't you? Why don't you two hold tighter onto each other, maybe rub your chests together a little~" He encouraged them, only gaining a disgusted look from the French girl.

Finally, after a few terrifying minutes of him ogling them and attempting to get them to kiss was when the students finally started filing in, changed into their gym clothes.

Thankfully for the two girls, the teacher became distracted by the other many girls that awkwardly exited the locker room. The boys on the other side of the gym had all paused and were staring wide eyed at the skimpy outfits the females donned.

"This class is...AWESOME!" Cuddles shouted gleefully from the boys side, grinning widely as he eyed each girl across the room.

Splendid's entire face had burst into a crimson color when he spotted Flaky. "W-what is this?!" He growled.

At his side, Flippy gulped audibly, unable to keep his eyes away from Flaky's legs. He was a leg man, and he had to admit, Flaky had some nice long legs.

Cuddles was practically drooling as he looked Lammy up and down. "Ooh, Lammy doesn't look too bad..I haven't got the chance to fuck her yet.."

Toothy at his side, blushed deeply and punched his friend on the head. "D-don't think about Lammy like that!" He complained, not liking the idea of his best friend bedding his crush.

"Ooh yeah~ welcome to PE class, I'm your teacher Disco Bear~" The teacher finally introduced himself to the class, sending a wink towards the repulsed females.

"Anyways, boys you guys can go play basketball or whatever over there," he waved uncaringly to the other side of the gym before turning back to the group of females with a glint in his eyes. "Girls~ we're going to do some exercises~"

Though they didn't want to, they were all too nervous to speak and just lined up in front of the teacher with red faces.

"Okay you lovely ladies, we're going to start with jumping jacks~ you're going to keep doing it until I say stop." He purred, seemingly not noticing their uncomfortable expressions, and lifted his whistle to blow on. "Start~" He ordered, instantly grinning at the sight of the many bouncing breasts.

At the other side of the room, Lifty was crouching by the bleachers with his twin.

"Damn, Flaky's pretty stacked for a small girl." Shifty snickered, leering at the embarrassed girl doing her exercises.

His twin on the other hand could feel his face burning the longer he gazed at the redhead, especially her bouncing chest. And god, the flesh of her stomach was so pale and smooth.

He never noticed his jaw hanging open as he ogled Flaky. Man, he would do anything to have those sexy legs wrapped around his waist, blood dribbled out his nose the longer he thought about his fantasies.

She would be under him, writhing and calling his name as his eyes stayed transfixed to her chest, bouncing sensually with each thr-

His wonderful fantasy was ruined as pain bloomed along his entire face. Cursing, the young thief grabbed his injured nose and looked down to see a basketball rolling away from him. "Who the fuck threw this?!"

Splendid jogged over and picked up his basketball with a smug smirk. "My bad, the ball slipped out of my hand and 'accidentally' hit your face."

Lifty could only glower at the smug teen's receding back as he jogged back to Flippy, obviously proud of ruining his fantasy.

Shifty on the other hand was holding his sides, cracking up at his brother's misfortune, saying something about how Lifty can take some hard balls to the face.

But that didn't last too long before he too was beamed in the face 'accidentally' by Splendid.

**xXx**

**So. Facking. Hot! I hate this weather. -_- It's been four chapters and I'm still on their first day of school, wtf. xD**

**Psst, AmI, are you going to propose to me yet? :D**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Stupid Principals and a Feminine Nerd

**Trying to update faster so AmI has something to entertain herself with after a boring day of school. ;p **

**Warning for DB's perverted nature I guess.**

**xXx**

This was horrible. Flaky doesn't think that she could ever remember a time where she was more embarrassed than she was at that moment.

They were forced to continue doing jumping jacks for she doesn't even know how long while the perverted teacher and half of the boys ogled them openly, Cuddles being one of the loudest by wolf whistling several times.

"Ok ladies, you can stop~" Every single girl automatically dropped their arms down, some of them actually falling over and laying on the ground as they caught their breath. But it seemed their nasty teacher wasn't quite done.

"Now, how about you guys do a relaxing stretch now?" They all looked unsure but still stood up and looked at him, atleast it was better than doing jumping jacks for an hour.

Lifting his hand in the air, he twirled his index finger in a circle with a wide grin. "Now turn around, face your backs to me and bend down to touch your toes~"

They all hesitated and shifted nervously, Lammy gulped and decided to be the one to speak up. "C-can't we face you to do the stretches instead?"

"Baby, it's either you do what I say or you guys can just do jumping jacks for the rest of this class~" He chuckled, grin growing as the girls spun around, too exhausted to do jumping jacks again.

He purred, eyes lowering appreciatively as they all slowly bent forward and touched their toes, bottoms left high in the air for his leering eyes. "Now just hold your forms, it'll be good for your legs~"

Across the room, Cuddles let out another whistle as he greedily eyed the rears that were facing him. "Now that's what I'm talking about! This is my favorite class!" He whooped cheerfully while Toothy just sighed at his friend's behavior, he covered his eyes and politely turned away from the embarrassed females.

Flippy stopped in his spot as he noticed the position the girls were now in, absently, his hands loosened around the basketball he was holding, not noticing as it dropped out of his hands to bounce away. A bit of blood began to dribble out of his nose as he stared openly at Flaky, her front being bent forward caused her extremely short shorts to ride up further, exposing more of the creamy flesh of her thighs to his interested gaze.

Scooping up the forgotten ball, Splendid frowned, noticing the twins have now taken out a camera and were now taking pictures of Flaky's backside.

It seems they didn't learn their lesson from the first couple knocks on the head from the basketball. Taking careful aim, Splendid than tossed the ball with all his strength towards his targets.

He grinned victoriously as the ball smacked Shifty in the back of the head, rebounded off and hit Lifty in the face to bounce off again and finally hit Shifty's camera out of his hand. The device ended up being knocked under the bleachers much to Splendid's pleasure and the twins annoyance.

He chuckled happily, despite the obscenities being flung his way as Shifty ordered Lifty to crawl under the bleachers and get his camera. Retrieving the ball, Splendid jogged back to Flippy to see his friend frozen and staring in a daze towards the girls - a steady stream of blood leaked out of his nose, dripping off of his chin. Frowning, Splendid turned to look at the girls, cheeks darkening as he caught sight of Flaky's perky bottom raised high in the air.

He had to force himself to look away as his eyes narrowed into a glare at his staring friend. Gripping the ball in his hand, Splendid lifted it up and roughly bounced it off the side of Flippy's head, snapping him out of his trance as he shook his head and embarrassedly wiped his bleeding nose on his shirt.

"So, what were you looking at?" Splendid grinned irritably, he was sure that an angry vein was throbbing on his forehead at the amount of guys that he had to stop from checking out Flaky.

It was already annoying that the twins never know the meaning of stop but now he had to deal with Flippy too and he couldn't be violent with him like he was with the twins since the green haired boy was his friend.

"Oh, uh, I was just looking at the teacher's hair...his, uh, Afro is really big." Flippy was a terrible liar, with the way that his eyes were darting around restlessly, his fingers fiddling together nervously as a drop of sweat made its way down his temple.

"Ok then." Splendid muttered, deciding to just go along with it.

Flaky whimpered, her legs beginning to shake with the exertion of holding it locked in place for so long. How long was he gonna make them stay like this?

Disco Bears index and thumb rubbed his chin as he examined each booty placed in front of him for his viewing pleasure, making a low growling sound in the back of his throat every couple seconds.

He took a step towards Flaky. "Very nic-" Pain exploded at the back of his head, sending him plummeting forward to fall onto the ground flat on his face.

With an indignant growl, the perverted teacher pushed himself off the ground and switched his narrowed gaze to the boys, glaring angrily at each of them. "Which one of you tiny dicks threw that?" He growled, pointing at the offending orange ball that was innocently rolling away from him.

Ignoring the name call, Splendid jogged forward and grabbed his trusty basketball. "So sorry about that teach, I'm quite clumsy when I'm playing basketball." He snickered and tucked the ball under his arm as he smirked smugly.

"Oh and by the way," he continued before walking away. "My dick is far from tiny, I'm sure it's much, _much_ bigger than your micro sized one."

Disco Bear's face flared up in shame as he glared furiously at the cocky blue haired student. Standing up, he was just about to yell at the boy for talking to his superiors like that, when the large doors to the gym slammed open.

Giggles stormed in, tailed by Petunia and principal Lumpy - who just looked confused at being dragged to the gym. By then all the girls had got out of the bent over position and were either standing up or sitting down, watching the commotion in front of them; relieved for the distraction Giggles provided.

"See," Giggles hissed, pointing at the female group. "Those uniforms are way too revealing to be considered standard principal!"

Cuddles slapped his forehead as he noticed his girlfriend trying to get rid of the new uniforms. "Why, oh why can't she just be silent like the rest and get dressed in that sexy ass uniform like a normal girl?" He complained in a whiny voice.

"Maybe because she actually cares about the fact that the girls are being drooled over like a piece of meat?" Toothy scoffed, still politely keeping his eyes averted from the skimpy outfits.

Lumpy placed his hand under his chin as he examined the uniforms. "Hmm," he poked Flaky's exposed belly, gaining a startled squeak in reply along with her arms covering her middle. "These are pretty tight." He muttered to himself, lowering down to his knees as he stared at the redhead's shorts much to her growing embarrassment.

Giggles sent a smug smirk to her teacher. "Told you. Not appropriate at all."

Disco Bear glared at the pinkette, he was not having his sexy uniforms taken away. "Sir, these were made to be perfectly suitable for these girls. It allows more easier movement than the original baggy ones," he grinned challengingly at his student. "I'm only thinking about the girls comfort."

Giggles eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Oh, that is a load of bull-"

"Really now?" Principal Lumpy asked, poking Flaky's belly again and letting out a goofy giggle as she squeaked in response again.

"Yes sir, it's all for my students~" Disco Bear's grin grew wider at the blank crossed eyed look that came over Lumpy's surprisingly handsome face, a sign that he was thinking.

"Well," Lumpy stood back up and spun around to leave. "Carry on then, I'll be in my office if you need me!"

"Wha- huh? W-wait!" Giggles sputtered, grabbing the back of the principal's shirt. "Aren't you going to do something about the uniforms?"

"Hmm?" He paused and scratched his head absently, not exactly remembering what she was talking about. "Do what?"

Giggles felt her eye twitch in growing frustration. "About the _skimpy uniforms_! They're completely inappropriate!"

"Oh...oh!" Lumpy smiled, finally remembering what she was talking about. "No. He said that they were to help you guys move easier, so that's done and I'm going. My ham sandwich is calling me." And with that, he shook off her hand from his shirt and took off in a brisk walk back to his office, licking his lips hungrily, leaving the pinkette there to stare at his receding back incredulously.

The large gym was quickly filled with awkward silence, except for Cuddles who was cheering quietly.

"So...I believe that you will be putting this on my dear~" Disco Bear purred, tossing the uniform onto Giggles head.

The uniform covered her expression as her entire form began to shake from head to toe and Cuddles was about to head over there to check if she was okay when she reached up, bunched up the uniform in her hands and tossed them back to her teacher. "I _refuse_ to wear that!" She screeched.

He looked unfazed at her outburst and gazed at her through his heavy lidded eyes. "You're going to have to wear it babe~ The principal already gave the okay to these outfits~"

"I am not going to wear that thing you call clothes!" She hissed venomously.

"You're going to have to if you want to pass my class~" He chuckled, scooping up the uniform from the ground and holding it out to her. "Because I have no problem failing you right now~"

If looks could kill, their teacher would have been killed over ten times already with the seething gaze that Giggles was sending his nonchalant form. Her fists clenched, teeth grinding together, looking as if she was going to sock the teacher in his perverted face any second.

Petunia, extremely worried for her friend and her temper, reached out and touched her friend's trembling shoulder. "Come on Giggles, it's not worth it. Just put it on and try to bear through this class, this is our last year and you won't have to put up with this afterwards." She spoke softly, rubbing her friend's tense shoulders.

Giggles instantly relaxed at her best friend's comforting voice and sending one last withering glare at the grinning teacher, snatched the uniform out of his hand. "You're right Petunia. He's not worth wasting my breath on."

Right after she said that, the bell signaling the end of class sounded and everyone instantly rushed into the locker rooms to change. Trailing after Petunia to the locker room, Giggles was still able to hear the teacher's annoying voice calling after her.

"I expect you to wear your uniform tomorrow, honey~"

"I'm not your honey!"

**xXx**

"I-I have never been more relieved to leave a class." Flaky said out loud as she regrouped with the two boys outside of the gym.

She didn't see the light blush that covered Flippy's cheeks as his emerald gaze unwillingly traveled down her thigh high covered legs, he was beginning to find the thigh highs really attractive on her. Feeling a stare, he glanced up catching the stern sky blue eyes and turned away, clearing his throat.

Great, now he has to control where his eyes wandered too, seeing as Flaky's legs has become his new eye candy.

"That class was horrible, I can't believe the principal is letting him get away with those outfits." Splendid muttered with his own pink tinted cheeks as he walked ahead to hide it. He was having a hard time getting Flaky's curvy body out of his head and right now he was having a hard time looking straight at her face.

Flaky looked at Splendid's back to Flippy's turned head not understanding why neither was looking at her. Were they mad at her for some reason?

She fiddled nervously with the edges of her long sleeve and nibbled her lip. "Um...are you guys mad at me?"

They both turned to her at once before turning away again as their eyes began to unwillingly trail down her clothed body again, imagining her dressed in the gym uniform again.

"N-no, of course not." Flippy stammered, his hand coming up to cover his burning face.

"Yeah, what he said," Splendid agreed. "We just really want to kill the perverted gym teacher."

Blinking and looking at each of the strange boys, Flaky giggled. "O-oh, okay then."

**xXx**

They reached their biology class and being too much in a daze, Splendid absently took one of the end seats, letting Flaky take the middle one as Flippy sat on her other side.

Once he realized what he had done, the blue haired boy cursed inwardly as he watched the two next to him smile and talk to each other. He should have paid attention and kept them separated by sitting in the middle.

But he decided to just deal with it by scooting closer to Flaky and butting in to their conversation. Flippy was having no problem talking to Flaky seeing as her legs were now under the desk and hidden from view but Splendid still found his eyes wandering to her chest, practically undressing her with his gaze.

More than once he had to force himself to look away, attempting to calm down his insane hormones.

Then the bell rang much to his relief and their nerdy looking teacher stood up in front of the class to introduce himself.

"Welcome to Biology! Where you'll be learning about the biology of animals and plants, life, and blah, blah, blah, you know all those stuff. Anyways my names Mr. Sniffles and I have something more important to share with you," this time his eyes brightened considerably, getting to the part that he wanted. "I have a couple of inventions that I would like to show to you guys."

And with that he began to pile various looking robotic looking things onto his desk with a proud smile. "Now if you guys become interested in purchasing any of my inventions then don't hesitate to ask."

The twins in the back perked up at that. "He can sell those pieces of junk?" Shifty grinned, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Think of the money we can make selling those online." Lifty snickered. The twins shared a knowing glance and snicker, getting up and making their way to the front.

"-and this one can clean up messes and vacuum-" Sniffles was interrupted by Shifty coming up and grabbing one of the crappiest looking machine and holding it out to the nerdy man.

"Why don't you tell me what this one does and how you built it?" Shifty grinned, making sure that teacher's back was facing his desk.

Sniffles smiled widely, glad to see someone interested and began to proudly tell him about it. "Well, this one is perfect for the young baby mamas and baby daddys who are too nervous to change their newborns diaper!"

Shifty merely stood there, nodding every two seconds and looking like he was interested in the technobabble that his teacher began to talk about - while right behind the teacher's back, Lifty was hauling each invention off the desk and placing them outside where they would carry it off back to their home.

Though the teacher was oblivious to what was happening, the class merely watched with entertained eyes as their teacher was robbed right before their very eyes. No one said anything, finding this more entertaining than listening to him babble about each of his inventions and majority of the class was interested in seeing his reaction to his stuff going missing.

Flaky blinked, feeling bad that she was too nervous to speak up and glanced at Splendid to see why he wasn't saying anything.

She found out why he was being so quiet when she heard the light snore that came from the bundle of blue hair that was laying face down on his desk. Well, Splendid never was one too be interested in knowing how technology was made and apparently fell asleep as soon as Sniffles had introduced his inventions.

Flaky poked his arm timidly. "S-Splendid. Our teacher is being robbed." She whispered, poking his arm again and only gaining another snore.

Flippy leaned over to see what she was doing and chuckled when he saw her trying to wake the snoozing boy up.

"Here. Let me try." He told her, leaning across her and causing her to blush at his sudden movement.

He smiled mischievously at the snoring boy and stuck his pinkie in his mouth, wetting it completely with his saliva before pulling it out and swiftly sticking it in Splendid's ear, twisting it around and making sure that the passage was coated in his saliva.

He abruptly pulled it out when Splendid was cut off mid snore and shot up from the desk, blinking blearily around him and touching his moist ear. Flippy sat back on his desk, innocently folding his hands together and pretending like he didn't know what just happened, while Flaky was covering her mouth with her sleeve to contain her giggles.

Splendid stuck his finger in his ear and made a disgusted face. "Ew. Why the hell is my ear wet?"

Despite herself, Flaky released a small giggle when Flippy shrugged his shoulder and smiled at his friend.

She stopped when she suddenly remembered why she wanted to wake him up. She looked to the front just in time to see the twins dart out the door after asking the teacher if they could go to the bathroom.

Sniffles turned to his desk and dropped his invention that he was holding as he let out a feminine scream, hands moving up to fist his hair in frustration.

"Where did all my hard work go?!"

**xXx**

The two boys were laughing and holding their sides as they walked out of the class. "Did you hear that scream?" Flippy chuckled.

"Yeah, it was so high pitched like a chicks!" Splendid agreed.

Between them, however, Flaky was looking extremely guilty as she toyed with her sleeves. "Don't be mean guys, he probably worked really hard on those inventions, only for it to get stolen away."

Splendid snorted. "Then he should have sold it online like a normal person, not to his students."

"But s-still..." Flaky nibbled on her lip. "He looked like he was about to cry.."

Flippy smiled at her soft nature, and reached up to pat her head comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he has plenty more at his home that he could sell."

Flaky blushed and smiled up at him cutely, reaching up to touch his sleeve.

Splendid felt his eye twitch at the exchange next to him and decided to interrupt by clearing his throat. "So, what do you have next Flippy? I have home ec and Flaky has wood shop."

Flippy blinked and removed his hand from Flaky's head to pull out his schedule. "I have...oh! I have wood shop too! Looks like I have another class with you Flaky." He grinned, putting away his schedule and nudging the redhead with his elbow.

Flaky giggled and clapped her hands together. "Yay! W-we have the last class together!" She paused when she suddenly remembered Splendid.

"Oh - um, s-sorry Splendid."

Splendid shook his head with a chuckle, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He sent her a lopsided grin. "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault that we have different classes."

She still gazed at him with worried eyes and he pulled a hand out of his pocket to knock his knuckles lightly against her head. "Don't worry about me, I'll meet you guys after school, okay?" He assured her.

She nodded and reluctantly turned to leave with Flippy after they waved bye to the smiling blue haired boy.

His hand slowly lowered from the air as he stared at their receding forms, upturned lips dropping down into a frown as he tried to control the jealousy that was leaking into his eyes at the way that Flaky reached over and held onto Flippy's sleeve.

It was a friendly gesture but it still irritated him. It just plain irritated him in general to see Flaky so comfortable with another male that she just met.

Ugh, why the _hell_ did Flippy have to have so much classes with her?

**xXx**

**Well, that's the end of that, the next chapter will FINALLY be the end of the first day of school. Damn, I never thought I would make the first day that frickin long.**

**And yes, Lumpy is a very handsome yet stupid human principal. c:**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	6. To Create Boobs Out Of Wood

**Warning for language and suggested innuendo? xD**

**xXx**

Flippy felt bad for thinking it, but he enjoyed having another class with Flaky that didn't have Splendid. He really does like his friend, its just when the blue haired male is around the redhead...she just seems like she's completely off limits.

Flippy swears that Splendid is more like a possessive boyfriend instead of her friend. As they walked to class Flippy briefly wondered how many guys that Splendid has tried to keep away from Flaky - he also wondered how Flaky felt about him trying to keep guys away; that is, if she even realized what he's been doing.

Reaching the classroom, Flippy couldn't help but smile. Atleast he wasn't getting interrupted in his conversation with her every two seconds.

Deciding to be a gentleman, Flippy reached out for her chair and pulled it out for her - chuckling faintly at the flustered expression that came across her face as she shyly took her seat with the lime haired boy moving to sit next to her.

"So," Flippy started, turning in his seat to face her. "How long have you and Splendid known each other?"

Fiddling with her sleeve, Flaky smiled up at him. "I-I've known him since we were kids."

He blinked. Wow, that long? No wonder the blue haired male was so overprotective, he's probably watched over her since they were small. "You guys must be really close."

At her nod, he decided to ask another question. "How did you guys meet?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, he noticed her smile was instantly wiped from her face. Tugging nervously on her sleeve, she turned her head down to face her lap, crimson eyes shifting away from him. "I...um...I-I don't remember."

She was obviously uncomfortable and didn't want to tell him. Flippy figured that the two's first meeting was not a pleasant one and seeing that she apparently preferred to keep it to herself, he decided to change the subject. "Ah, that's understandable. It's hard to remember stuff from your childhood." He chuckled lightheartedly, patting her head. He'll just wait until the day that she's ready to tell him.

Flaky regained her smile, grateful that he wasn't the type to be pushy with something she didn't want to talk about.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Flippy drew four horizontal and vertical lines to make a tic tac toe board to play as they talked about various things until the bell rang and the teacher pulled himself away from his blue haired student's desk.

"Hello students, my name is Mr. Handy and this is wood shop class, where I'll be teaching you how to create various, uh, stuff with wood!" The orange haired teacher who was strangely dressed as a construction worker - hard hat and tool belt included, introduced in a friendly tone. Most of the students that were not familiar with the teacher were staring at his bandaged nubs in confusion.

"Um," Flippy leaned over to whisper in Flaky's ear. "Not to be mean, but how is he supposed to teach us about building stuff with no hands?"

"That's why he usually has a student that helps in demonstrating h-how to work the tools," Flaky whispered back, having taken his class last year. "Plus, he has actually managed to c-create some amazing stuff when no one was looking."

At the confused look that Flippy was sending her, Flaky shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know h-how, but he's managed it a couple times."

As if to prove what she was saying was true, Handy gathered the classes attention back on him. "To show you the various stuff we'll be making, here is a little figure I created before class started." He smiled, looking down at the professionally made wooden beaver on his desk, the class oohed at the wooden creation, some of them gaining disbelieving looks that the teacher was even able to make something that good with no arms.

He bent down, nubs wiggling around as if he was going to pick up the figure. But seeing that it wasn't working, the teacher paused and glanced from nub to nub, like he just realized that he had no arms. His eyebrows furrowed down into a frustrated glare, an irritated noise leaving his mouth as some of the more meaner students snickered at his misfortune.

A bit of pity filtered into Flaky's eyes as she leaned back towards Flippy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "H-he also seems to forget the fact that he has no h-hands a lot."

Flippy nodded absently, focusing more on the fact that her hand lingered on his shoulder, body situated extremely close to his as she watched their teacher, never noticing her invasion of his personal space or the green eyes gazing at her with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Germ free hands with slightly dry skin from the amount of times spent being lathered in soap and water - carefully scooped up the wooden beaver and held it up for the class to see as the owner smiled at her teacher.

He smiled back at her gratefully. "Thanks Petunia."

"No problem Mr. Handy," she winked at him, leaning back against his desk. "I am your helper again, right?"

He grinned widely. "Of course."

A student raised their hand, Handy nodded his head at them. "Yes?"

"How did you lose your arms?"

The orange haired man rolled his eyes, why is it that that's the first question that students have to ask when they see him? "I lost them in a construction accident. That's why I had to quit and work as a teacher now." He explained quickly in a dull tone, he was getting sick of having to do this every year with some random new student who was curious.

"Any other questions?" He asked, hoping that a student will for once ask something pertaining to the class and not his missing arms.

Another hand waved in the air eagerly, Petunia placed the figure down and pointed at the hand, signaling to them to voice their question.

"Did you _really_ make that beaver?" The boy asked with a skeptical look, gaze switching from the teacher's bandaged nubs to the flawless creation.

Orange eyebrows drew back down into a frustrated glare as Handy answered through gritted teeth. "Yes I did...now is there any _other_ questions? You know...about the class?"

Right after he said that, the class began to spout out questions one after another, all of them now ignoring the raising your hand rule despite the helpless look on the blue haired girl's face who was unable to get the students to calm down.

"How did you make it?"

"Do you use your mouth or feet to hold the tools?"

"Why are you still wearing your construction uniform? Do you miss the job?"

"How do you get dressed?"

"Will your arms grow back?"

"How do you drive?"

"How do you go to the bathroom?"

"How do you get inside your house when you can't hold your keys?"

"How do you jack off?!"

All the students immediately quieted down at the question, turning their heads to see the person who was bold enough to ask such a question. Cuddles sat back down in his seat, looking at all the eyes directed at him in confusion. "What?! It's true! I wouldn't be able to handle not having hands to masturbate!"

His eyes turned back to the teacher with the utmost seriousness. "How do you get off with no hands? That must be so horrible. Do you have to dry hump a pillow or something? Or if you're flexible, you could always bend over and give yourself a blow job...or, OR! You could stick it in a jar of peanut butter! I'm sure the silky smooth texture could provide perfect friction for your co-"

"ENOUGH!" Handy screamed with a bright red face that was more out of anger than embarrassment. Cuddles quickly shut up, sinking back into his seat at the furious glare that was being burned into his skull.

"Now," Handy started in a gruff voice, seeing that his class was finally silent and staring at him with wide eyes at the irritation that was flowing off of him. "No more questions, you are going to create something out of the blocks of wood on your desks. If you want to partner up and work on the thing together, than be my guest. Now start." He grumbled, letting Petunia grab her chair to drag over to his desk, so that he could work with her on whatever she planned to make.

Blush subsiding at Cuddles shameless questions, Flaky picked up one of the various wood carving tools that was situated on her and Flippy's desk. The green haired boy scooted close to her, pushing aside his wooden block to go by hers. "You want to work together?"

She blinked up at him, blushing coming back up her cheeks at being partners with the handsome boy. "U-uhm, sure." She smiled, pushing the block so that it was between them while they talked about what they were going to carve.

**xXx**

In his classroom, Splendid was restlessly shifting around in his seat. Despite his love for baking, he couldn't get his mind off the fact that Flaky was alone with Flippy. Who knows what could happen to her?

They could end up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend by the end of the period and Splendid wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

And then they would have sex and Flaky would get pregnant. And then Flippy would either run away or stay with her where they would find out he was physically abusing her...and..and..

And he was getting a bit ahead of himself. Telling himself to stop overreacting, Splendid turned back down to the dough that he was shaping.

But he couldn't ignore the nagging urge to go check on them and make sure that they weren't doing anything romantic. Finally, after not being able to handle the thought of them by themselves any longer, Splendid abandoned his clump of dough and raised his hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I have to take a piss."

"That last part was unnecessary..but okay, take the hall pass." She told him, pointing at the pink cake plushie hanging off the door knob.

He hurried to the door, grabbing the cake and taking a second to look at it skeptically; he hoped that the hall monitor will know that it's a hall pass...

Shaking his head and wrapping the chain around his hand, Splendid jogged out of the room and to his friends class. He was panting lightly when he reached the closed door of the room, placing his hands silently on the wood besides the little window, he peeked inside, gaze wandering until they landed on to what they're looking for.

One sky blue eye began twitching in irritation once he spotted the two and how close they were sitting. He glared at the his friend's arm that was splayed casually along the back of the redhead's chair as his other hand pointed at the piece of wood, finger moving around on the block, painting a picture for what they were going to create. It drove him nuts how Flaky was letting the new boy sit so close to her like that; usually she would have blushed and politely scooted away if it was any other boy like Cuddles or the twins.

But then again Cuddles was a pervert and the twins were kleptomaniacs...but that doesn't matter! She shouldn't be so close with another boy.

Time ticked by and he stayed in the same spot obsessively watching them as they each began carving their own sides of the block. His nails scratched lightly at the door when at one point their carving tools bumped into each other and they both looked up with blushes, giggling before going back to their carving, scooting even closer to each other.

God. It was like he was watching a cheesy romantic movie.

He almost lost his shit when Flippy laid a hand on her leg absently; leaning over to help her carve a part that she was having trouble with. Eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, Splendid forgot that he was watching from outside a door and stomped forward, face slamming noisily into the tiny window and drawing every single students attention. He bounced off the door and fell onto his bum before anyone inside could see him.

"Damn, that hurt." He grumbled, rubbing his nose.

"Hey!" His head snapped to see a strict looking hall monitor. "What are you doing out in the halls?"

"Oh shit." He scrambled to his feet and forgetting the fact that he had a hall pass, took off running.

The hall monitor gasped and gave chase, though he was noticeably slower than the extremely fit blue haired boy. "Hey! Come back here!"

**xXx**

Flaky turned back to Flippy with wide eyes. "What was that about?" She asked. The bang on the door had given her quite the fright along with the screaming that followed. Mr. Handy didn't seem to care though, he was too enveloped in what Petunia was making.

Flippy shrugged, turning back to continue scrapping the wood. "Who knows, lots of strange things seem to happen in this school."

Flaky giggled, watching him put the finishing touches on their creation. "That's true."

"Ok class," the teacher stood up, making his way to the front of his desk. "Since there's only a couple minutes left of class..I want you to share what you guys have made so far."

As soon as he said that, many students began jumping up one after another to share what they made, while the shyer students sunk into their seats, hoping that he wouldn't notice them.

"Ooh!" Cuddles cried, gathering everyone's attention. "Check out this amazing piece that I made!" He proudly held up his wooden creation of...boobs.

"Cuddles!" Mr. Handy hollered, already making a mental note of how this kid is going to be a frequent problem.

"What?!" Cuddles whined, not seeing the problem in what he made. "You said we could create something, you didn't say what!"

He rolled his eyes at his student's ridiculousness. "I'm sure that it's obvious that you should be making something that's _school appropriate_!...You little pervert."

Cuddles frowned and slumped back into his seat, dropping his project onto his desk. "Well, I think it's a nice pair of racks.."

Handy sighed, wishing that he had hands so he could rub his forehead. "Anyways, what about you two?" He asked, looking at Flippy and Flaky.

Catching the little jump that Flaky did along with her nervously nibbling on her lip, too shy to stand up and share their carving, Flippy took it upon himself to show their creation. Lifting up the block of wood, he proudly showed it to the class. "This is what we created!" He announced, letting the class see the penguin carved into the wood.

The class and teacher oohed at the neat, intricate lines on one side of the block but stared in confusion at the shaky, messy lines on the other side. "I made this side," Flippy grinned, pointing to the messy side, not noticing some students covering their mouths to muffle their giggles. "And Flaky made this side!"

It was obvious that Flaky made the nicer looking side seeing as she's in art class.

"Very good." Handy smiled, watching Flippy take his seat and cheerfully raise a hand towards the red cheeked female who shyly high fived him.

"Anyways, you guys are free to leave when the bell rings, but Petunia..I need you to stay behind." He smirked at his student, who crossed her legs and leaned onto the desk towards him, sending him a sly smirk back.

"Whatever for, teacher?" She asked him in a sultry tone, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"Because, there's some things I need to teach you about handling nice, _hard wood_." He told her, voice lowering into a deeper, husky tone.

"Ooh, I hope you'll teach me how to handle the _long_ and _thick_ blocks of wood. Those are the ones that I'm eager to hold in my hands." Her finger curled strands of cobalt colored hair around it as she gazed seductively at the teacher.

"Don't worry, I have a perfectly _thick_ piece of wood you can _work_ on, it'll be so _thick _that you'll have to use both hands to hold it. By the time you're finished with it; your arms will be too exhausted to even carry your bag." He chuckled, oblivious to the entire class listening to their conversation with wide eyes. The more naive, innocent students just watched with a raised brow, wondering why the two kept putting so much emphasize on random words as they continued their innuendo filled conversation.

But the regular and perverted students knew exactly what they were saying and could only stare at the teacher in disbelief that he was practically sharing the fact that he had a relationship with his student.

Flippy, with all the blood gathered in his cheeks, turned to the perplexed redhead next to him and attempted to distract her by talking about something else.

Cuddles had a wide grin spread across his face as he listened to the conversation. And the teach said that _he_ was the pervert?

"Ooh!" He started, gathering everyones attention for the third time in that period. "Somebody is getting some ass tonight!" He laughed, gyrating suggestively in his seat.

"CUDDLES!"

**xXx**

**That's it, I am so done with the first day, that took too damn long. xD I think the next chapter will have a bit of a timeskip to move things along. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	7. How To Get A Grouch's Attention

**Warning for not much except language. This is probably a filler to show what's happened a few weeks after the first day of school.**

**xXx**

It's been a few weeks and Lammy has progressed very little in her pursuit of Truffles.

Well, she progressed a little bit.

If the fact that he no longer ignores her raised hand when she needs help, is considered progress. Though Flaky had a feeling that the only reason he doesn't ignore her signs for help is because they're almost impossible to ignore.

Lammy, Flaky has come to learn - is quite persistent when it comes to things she likes. The French girl has no problem waving her hand in the air throughout the whole period while constantly calling out the teacher's name until she got his attention.

The first couple days he was able to successfully tune her out throughout the entire period - occupying himself by burying his nose in his book. But it seemed his patience eventually wore thin as he decided to finally acknowledge her call for help with a grouchy glare - especially when she started calling him by pet names like Truffy or Truffle-poo, much to the embarrassment of Flaky, who could only duck down in her seat, using her textbook to cover her face as the students shot the infatuated French girl a mixture of amused and confused looks.

Flaky sighed and prepared herself for when Lammy will be bringing attention to their table. She hunched over her worksheet and immersed herself in her work when she noticed Lammy smiling widely from her peripheral vision.

Just as expected the violet haired girl raised her hand in the air and began to enthusiastically wave it around in an attempt to catch the young teacher's attention. Truffles merely licked his finger and flipped the page of his novel, not once flicking his eyes from the multitude of words.

Seeing his refusal to avert his eyes from his novel caused Lammy to smirk as she leaned over to her redheaded friend. "He's playing hard to get again." She whispered into her ear, getting Flaky to shiver at the sudden invasion of her space.

"I-I'm sure he is." She giggled nervously. She knows that isn't the truth but she didn't want to make her best friend upset at the fact that the guy she has a crush on only sees her as an annoyance, even though it was as plain as day.

Lammy nodded with a satisfied smirk, glad to see that her shy friend agreed with her theory of why he was ignoring her.

Switching her lavender eyes back onto the grouchy teacher, Lammy took a quick breath of air before opening her mouth. "Oooh teacher! I need help!"

Oh great. Here comes the part where she'll be calling him over and over until he responds; Flaky hunched over her paper until her hair was completely shielding her red face as students looked over their shoulder at the enthusiastic girl interrupting the quiet class.

The French girl pouted, seeing that she got the attention of every person but the one she wanted. "Mr. Truffles!...Truffles...Truffy...Truuuuuuffy...Truf fy-pooooooooooooo!" The sound of a book being slammed shut reverberated around the drastically silent room as their now irritated looking teacher stood up from his seat.

Mouth drawn down into a displeased frown, eyebrows furrowed together into a glare directed at the smiling female; Truffles stomped over to her desk with his hands balled up into tightly balled fists at his side. If he could get her transferred out of his class, he would - but he had a horrible feeling that wouldn't stop her from visiting him every chance she got.

Stopping in front of her desk and crossing his arms stiffly across his chest, he glared down his nose at her. "Yes, _Lammy_." He gritted out through tightly clenched teeth.

She blushed lightly, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. "I like the way you say my name."

A gloved hand moved up to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes closing in complete irritation. "Get to the point. What did you need help with?"

"Oh, I need help with this one." Lammy told him in a sultry tone, pointing to one of the problems on her sheet.

Making sure not to get too close to her, the teacher leaned down a bit to look at the problem. "...2 x 2...are you fucking kidding me?"

"Ooooh," Lammy squirmed in her seat, cupping her pink cheeks shyly in her hands. "Truffy, who knew you could be so vulgar?" She cooed.

His upper lip curled into a sneer, recoiling from the violet haired girl. "I already told you not to call me that." He growled.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Truffy."

A grey eye twitched at the pet name. "Is that all you need help with?"

Lammy shook her head. "Noooo, I need help with this whole sheet." She smiled suggestively to him.

"This is stuff you learned in middle school." He monotoned, feeling his patience growing thinner and thinner with each passing second.

"I never paid attention in middle school. So, looks like you'll have to teach me all that you know." She batted her eyes again which got him to roll his in response.

Already feeling lazy and wanting to go back to his book, Truffles let his eyes wander the room to find a solution to his problem. The dull gray eyes brightened slightly when he spotted the hunched over redhead next to Lammy.

"Flaky-" the redhead jumped slightly at the sound of her name, but refused to look up from her paper. "-here has gotten an A plus on her multiplication sheets before and she is your friend. So, she can help you." Truffles informed the pouting girl.

"But I don't want to trouble Flaky, she's already so busy with her own work." Lammy insisted.

"Nonsense," he reached down, hooking a finger underneath the shy girl's chin and lifting her head up to connect her crimson eyes with his. "You can help Lammy with her sheet, right?" Flaky gulped nervously, his gaze was extremely intimidating when it wanted to be; it left no room for her rejection.

"U-uhm, y-yes I c-can help her." She replied meekly.

He nodded satisfied and let go of her chin to smirk at the wide eyed French girl, reaching forward, he pushed Lammy's hanging chin up to close her mouth. "So, it's settled. If you have any questions, Flaky here can help you." Sure that Lammy has no reason to bug him for the rest of the period; Truffles spun around and leisurely made his way back to his desk, picking up his book to continue from where he last left off.

Shaking out of her shock, Lammy turned to her friend with a wide grin; a hand resting on her own chin affectionately. "He touched me!" She squealed quietly to the timid redhead.

Flaky managed a small smile for her excited friend. "He's g-getting more comfortable with you it seems."

"Yes he is," Lammy sighed dreamily. "It was like an electric tingle shot up my body at such a simple touch...wait...he touched you too.."

Her lavender eyes landed back onto her friend, a mischievous smirk grew on her glossed lips. "You lucky little bitch," Flaky smiled uncomfortably, she knows that Lammy means that in a joking way but no matter how many times the French girl calls her inappropriate names with a friendly tone - Flaky doesn't think that she'll ever get used to the friendly name call. "Don't tell me that you got those tingles too? Or maybe you guys had like one of those romantic sparks that those cheesy romance novels always talked about.."

Flaky shook her head wildly, waving her hands in front of her rapidly. "N-no, nothing like t-that!...It was more scary than anything e-else actually..he can be very i-intimidating when he wants to be.."

"Oh okay," Lammy replied, then much to Flaky's horror - the French girl winked at her. "Though I wouldn't mind sharing him if it's with you."

Feeling disturbed, Flaky turned back to finish her worksheet. "N-no thank you."

"Oh yeah I forgot, you have your own threesome going on." The talkative girl snickered, lifting a hand up to cover her smirking lips.

"What t-t-threesome?" Flaky whispered with a horrified face.

"Don't act like you don't know about what's going on with you, Splendid and..uh what's his name again?" Even though it's been a couple weeks and Flaky's already introduced Lammy to Flippy; the violet haired girl still could not bring herself to properly remember his name.

"F-Flippy, and what are you talking about? We're all just f-friends." Flaky stammered, poking her fingers together.

"Then why do they follow you everywhere you go? Well, Splendid's always followed you everywhere and stared at you like you were the apple of his eye...but now that Flippy dude is doing the exact same thing!" Lammy giggled and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, tugging her closer. "You've got the both of them wrapped around your fingers."

"L-Lammy, you're overexagerrating, they don't follow me e-everywhere. A-and they don't look at me like t-that." Flaky muttered, twirling her fingers around while nibbling on her lip.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Lammy squealed, tightening her arms around the redhead to the point where she couldn't breathe. "You're so naive and oblivious, it's adorable really." She gushed, rubbing her cheek against the dandruff infested hair, not at all bugged by the white flakes like their germophobic friend.

She sighed, loosening her hold on the suffocating girl. "Just watch, one of these days, either one of those boys are gonna end up asking you out...I'm betting on Splendid, he has so obviously been digging you since middle school."

"N-no he's not. H-he's just my friend...an overprotective friend." She mumbled, attempting to do her work with her restricted movements.

"Whatever, we'll see." Lammy winked at her and released her from her grip to let her finish her work while she began to start on her own work.

Not even a second after her pencil touched her paper did the bell signaling the end of class rang. "What?!" The French girl cried in distress.

"I didn't even get to finish the first problem!" She wailed in despair, Flaky pat her shoulder comfortingly as students rushed to get out of the room.

"Maybe that'll teach you to keep your trap shut during class." Truffles grumbled to her when the two went up to drop their worksheets off.

Lammy's downed mood immediately brightened. "You talk to me more than you do the other students." She purred, toying with her side ponytail.

"Only because you're incredibly annoying and don't know how to shut the hell up." He growled, burrowing his nose further in his book, regretting even opening his mouth if he knew it would encourage her like this.

She leaned casually onto his desk. "Just admit it. You like me."

Seeing that Lammy was a bit preoccupied, Flaky decided to leave to her next class on her own. Slowly backing out to see if whether or not Lammy would spot her and decide to follow.

When she didn't, Flaky spun around and darted out the open door into the flood of students crowding the hall.

**xXx**

Clinging to Splendid's arm after another episode of exploding clay, Flaky shivered against the blue haired male; unknowingly squishing her chest up against him.

After weeks of exploding art pieces, Splendid found himself already used to it, though it always managed to frighten the life out of Flaky. Though, he had to admit, he kinda likes the fact that Flaky gets scared out of her mind.

He may not like Flaky getting traumatized but he does enjoy feeling the full, soft feeling of her chest pressed completely against the skin of his arm. A large smile overtook his cheerful face as they slowly strolled to the cafeteria for lunch.

That same smile soon disappeared when familiar arms wrapped around Flaky's shoulders, a handsome face curtained by lime green hair buried itself in her fiery hair. "Hi again! How was your guys class?" He asked excitedly, pulling back but kept one arm laid across the redhead's shoulders.

Flaky calmed down a bit from her spooked episode, loosening her grip around Splendid's arm and turned her body to face forward so she could see Flippy too - much to the other boy's disappointment; already missing the feel of her pillowy chest.

"I-it was s-scary." She managed to squeak out from her chattering teeth.

"Was it now?" Flippy laughed, having heard the same sentence for the last couple weeks already; her reaction is always the same and it began to get humorous after a while. He briefly wondered if this is how she'll be acting throughout the year.

They moved to wait in the lunch line when the twins sneakily came up to Flippy's side after successfully selling to the students in front of them.

"Psst, Flappy you want to buy some food from us instead of waiting in this long ass line?" Shifty snickered, making sure to stay out of Splendid's line of sight as he unzipped his bag and showed the lime haired boy the contents inside.

Lifty meanwhile, reached past the green haired boy to graze his gloved fingers along Flaky's jawline until he snagged her attention. "Hi Flakes~" He purred with a smooth voice.

She sent him a shaky smile, cheeks darkening at the affectionate touch. "H-hi Lifty."

He handed her a bag of cookies and a sandwich. "I got this for you~" He grinned, slipping the two into her free hand.

She accepted the stolen food appreciatively - this is also something that's been happening everyday in the past couple weeks, Lifty always saved some of the food he stole to give to her. And though it was stolen, Flaky still appreciated the thoughtful gesture.

"T-thanks." She stammered with a cute smile, gaining a wider grin from the boy, who was bashfully rubbing the back of his neck with pink cheeks.

Flippy meanwhile, was trying to get rid of the other twin, he refused to pay for stolen overpriced food. For goodness sakes, the older twin wanted ten bucks for a measly sandwich that usually costs one dollar! "Look Shifty, my name is Flippy. Not Flappy. And no thanks, I'd prefer to wait in line for my reasonably priced food."

"Oh come on man, stupid being such a fucking tightass and buy this food. It's real good I tell you." Shifty insisted, shoving the bag into the other boy's face.

He froze when Splendid suddenly leaned forward and caught sight of the terrible duo after seeing the food that Flaky was carrying. Shifty felt a chill go down his spine at the narrowed eyes coupled with a menacing smile, promising years of pain if they don't leave right then - and knowing that the blue haired boy had a black belt in karate, Shifty had no doubt that the intimidating male would be able to fulfill that promise of years of pain.

With a loud gulp, the fedora donned twin zipped up the bag and without a word to his brother, ran off to the back of the line to sell there. Which left Lifty there by himself who was too busy gazing at Flaky to realize his twin left his side.

Splendid was able to catch the remaining twins eyes by lowering his head down by the oblivious redhead and pinning him with a piercing glare. Lifty gulped and darted off too once he realized his brother was gone and left him to fend for himself.

Splendid grinned smugly and straightened back up, proud that Flaky and Flippy never noticed what happened. His two friends blinked, staring in confusion at the spot the twins were occupying minutes before.

"D-did something happen?" Flaky asked with a perplexed expression.

Flippy shrugged and smiled at her. "Who knows."

"Looks like something spooked them." Splendid chuckled as they finally reached the front counter and ordered their food.

With their food in hand, they reached their active table and Cuddles immediately spotted the redhead. "Hey Flaky, come sit by me!" He grinned, grabbing her wrist and dragging her down to sit next to him.

Before Splendid could even react to his advances, Flippy took the initiative and nestled himself between the two much to the blonde boy's irritation, knowing that he won't be able to grope Flaky for the period.

"You should pay less attention to other girl's and more attention to your _girlfriend_." Flippy informed him casually, getting Cuddles to frown as he turned to face his attention deprived girlfriend; who was more than happy to have him grabbing her - inappropriate or not.

Flaky smiled gratefully up at her friend and laid her head on his arm. "Thanks Flippy."

He chuckled, taking a bite out of his food. "Anytime."

Splendid frowned at the scene before him and took a seat on Flaky's other side, slouching in his seat. Flippy has gotten more open with the group, almost seeming like he's been with them his whole life and not just a couple weeks ago.

And he's especially gotten closer to Flaky much to Splendid's annoyance.

He grumpily took a bite out of his bread as the two chattered on beside him, hardly seeming to notice his strange quietness. Another thing that's been bugging him is that Flippy seemed to be taking over his job in protecting Flaky from Cuddles and sometimes even Lifty.

It depressed him how Flaky seemed to be growing more and more closer to the other male with each passing day.

He was her hero, not some random boy who came out of nowhere.

Glaring down at the white bread, Splendid promised himself that he'll be faster in saving her from Cuddles next time.

Flippy is not going to be taking his spot in protecting Flaky.

**xXx**

**Man, it took me forever just to type this since I didn't even know what to do with this chapter. ._. But I guess I kinda like how this came out.**

***Cuddles AmI affectionately* Yes, I'm going to be nice this time since you didn't kill me in your recent update. *nibbles on AmI's thigh* yummy. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading as always! :D**


	8. Listen to Big Brother You Little Idiot

**Warning for language and implied sexuality. ;p**

**Btw thanks ****Antoinette! Glad you're enjoying it! ;D**

**xXx**

Nothing was more awkward than their last period class at the moment. Gulping, Flippy tried his hardest to focus on helping Flaky carve the puppy out of the wood that was placed between them and not the occasional grunt or groan that came from the front of the awkwardly silent class, where the teacher and his prized student were sitting.

Sneakily, Flippy glanced up with a frown, pink marring his pale cheeks when he spotted the smirking blue haired student that was leaning close to their teacher. Her arm - with her hand and lower part of her arm concealed by the desk - he could see was moving in a vigorous up and down rhythm that had Handy forcing out another low grunt.

Petunia's free hand brushed along the desk, purposefully knocking her own tool onto the ground. She stopped her movements with a sly smirk. "Oops, looks like I'll have to get that." And with a suspicious glint in her eyes, Petunia ducked down underneath the desk leaving behind a confused and clearly unsatisfied Handy.

A couple seconds passed when suddenly the older man jumped with a startled gasp, his face flushing a deep scarlet, teeth clenching down forcefully onto the tool held in his mouth, a bit of drool dribbled down the corner of his lip and Flippy felt his eye twitch in disgust knowing just exactly why the teacher was reacting like that and why Petunia was taking so long just to come back up.

His emerald eyes scanned the room to see if anyone else was aware of what was happening in the middle of class. But everyone seemed to be fully concentrated in their projects or were just trying to ignore what was going on, because really? How can they not notice the student-teacher thing going on right in front of them?

Handy let out a throaty groan and laid his burning face down his desk. The disturbed student felt his frown deepen at the groans that his teacher could barely suppress.

...Do they have no shame?

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and quickly twisted his head in that direction to see a certain perverted blonde boy that was leaning forward on his desk, ignoring his untouched project completely and staring openly at the face down teacher with the lewdest grin that Flippy had ever seen.

Well, guess he isn't the only one that was aware of what was happening. But he certainly wasn't enjoying it like Cuddles was.

He stopped staring at the pervert to his partner when he heard the sound of metal scraping wood suddenly stop as Flaky gazed at their teacher with furrowed brows after hearing his groans that was steadily increasing in volume.

Her crimson eyes blinked before turning up to Flippy's pink tinted face. "D-do you think Mr. Handy's okay? H-he keeps groaning l-like he's in pain. Do you think he's sick?" She asked with a worried frown.

_'Oh those groans are definitely not from pain_.' He couldn't help but think as he forced a small smile on his face, not believing how innocent the petite redhead is.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. Probably just irritated that his piece isn't coming out the way he wants." Flippy chuckled nervously, picking up his tool and scraping their block of wood to hopefully deviate Flaky's attention from their aroused teacher.

But Handy groaned again, muttering a quiet 'fuck' around the tool in his mouth - immediately drawing Flaky's attention back to him, much to Flippy's distress. She pushed back her chair.

"Maybe I should go ask if he's o-okay." She stood up but squeaked when hands gripped her waist and gently tugged her back down.

"Really Flaky, he's okay." Flippy laughed, he cupped her chin, turning her face to him. "What's more important is that I need help with our project."

She blushed when his thumb absently brushed along her cheek as his other hand reached down and grabbed her hand that was holding her tool, bringing it up and placing it against their unfinished piece. "O-okay." She agreed, setting back to work at shaping and forming it into their desired shape.

Mentally patting himself on the back for successfully diverting her attention, Flippy grinned and picked up his own carver to help her - trying his best to ignore the inappropriate sounds coming from the front.

They were almost done with their project when the shrill ringing of the bell interrupted them - and apparently the couple at the front of the class. A banging sound was heard as Handy's desk shook briefly, seconds later a disgruntled Petunia emerged from underneath, wiping the corner of her mouth with a cleansing wipe that she carried in her skirt pocket.

Upon seeing almost every single eye on her - especially the lust-filled brown eyes belonging to a certain pervert - the blue haired student's face flushed as she grinned and held up her carving tool while rubbing the top of her head with her other hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine. And I found my tool that I lost earlier."

Ignoring the mutters of 'took you a while to find your tool' and Cuddles comment of 'she was totally sucking his tool' - Petunia turned to the red faced teacher who by now has lifted his head and was staring at his class in a daze, she cringed at the trail of drool that dribbled down the corner of his lips.

Pulling out another wipe, Petunia gripped his orange hair and lifted his face towards her to brutally scrub his face until every trace of saliva was gone. Once she released him from her cleaning, the ex-construction worker grinned at his student. "You'll need to stay behind. You didn't finish your 'project'."

She gave a disappointed groan. "Aw, but my jaw- I mean hands hurt. No matter how hard I work, the 'project' takes forever to finish."

Handy grinned devilishly. "Well, looks like you'll have to put more effort into it if you ever want it to finish."

Not wanting to listen to anymore of this stuff that he didn't need to hear; Flippy reached over and tugged a naive Flaky who was still watching the exchange between the two, out of her seat and after him.

"W-was Petunia really under M-Mr. Handy's desk the whole time?" Flaky asked her friend once they left the room.

Flippy shrugged, pink lining his cheeks as he buried his hands in his pocket. "I...I have no idea, I wasn't watching them the whole time."

Suddenly, somebody squeezed between them, linking arms with the both of them and pulling them along hurriedly. They both let out cries and blinked at the blue haired boy between them who had seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

"S-Splendid?! What are you doing?" Flaky asked, seeing him keeping his head ducked down as he forced them closer on either side of him, apparently trying to use them as shields from something.

"That stupid hall monitor has been on my case since the first day of school, he's trying to give me detention and make me stay behind at the end of school." Splendid explained in a hushed tone, peeking behind them to see if the hall monitor was anywhere in sight.

His sky blue eyes widened. "Shit!" Without thinking, he got down on his knees and gripped the bottom of Flaky's shirt and burrowed his head underneath it as he blindly reached behind to tug a wide eyed Flippy closer until he was pressed to Spledid's back and Flaky's front, much to the redhead's mortified state at already having to feel Splendid's cheek pressed to her abdomen while Flippy's chest was pressed completely against hers in what Splendid hoped was an effective hiding position.

But in reality the three just looked plain weird. The hall monitor who was determinedly searching for that blue haired delinquent, paused when he noticed the three, especially the unknown weirdo that was on his knees squished between them. "What are you three doing?" He demanded.

Flaky froze with a scarlet face and felt Splendid stiffen against her, her mouth opened and closed wordlessly, trying to stammer out an excuse when Flippy decided to speak up.

"Uh, our friend here," he pat Splendid's shoulder. "Has just found out that his pet gerbil has died and is only able to be comforted by laying his face against her bare stomach."

Flaky nodded frantically to go along with his fabricated story and rubbed a comforting hand on the bulge in her shirt. "He's been crying all day and we were just trying to make him feel better before we go home." Flippy continued, patting his shoulder again in which Splendid let out a loud sob to make it sound more convincing.

"W-why F-Fluffy?!" He cried, making sniffling sounds. "H-he was so...so...fluffy...and..and...innocent! I knew I shouldn't have given him that chocolate!" He wailed.

The hardened face of the hall monitor slowly softened into a sympathetic expression at the unknown male. "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. I hope you feel better soon." He nodded at the three and walked off, seeming to have lost his determination for finding the delinquent for now.

Flippy and Flaky both watched him warily until he disappeared, the redhead rose an eyebrow when she felt Splendid trembling against her. "Uhm, S-Splendid? He's gone now, you can s-stop acting.."

She found out the reason for his trembling when she heard a snort before he promptly broke out into a fit of laughter. Worming his way out from under her shirt, Splendid cracked up, leaning against the small female for support as he eventually got over his laughter.

"Ah, did you hear that dumbass? He totally fell for it." He chuckled.

"Y-you're terrible." Flaky giggled, touching his arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

He knocked his head lightly against hers. "Whatever you say Flakes~"

Turning to Flippy he punched the green haired male playfully on the arm with a smirk. "Thanks Flips, who knew you'd be so good at making up stories?"

Flippy chuckled, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm usually not very good at lying, I'm surprised he even bought that actually."

Splendid snickered, heading out the entrance of the school with the other two right behind. "He seems pretty stupid anyways."

Suddenly the cheerful atmosphere was shattered when Flippy gasped, running ahead and looking around frantically. "Oh no! I took too long, the buses are gone already!" He groaned in frustration, running a hand through his lime colored hair while letting out an aggravated growl.

"You don't have anyone who could pick you up?" Splendid asked, blinking at his friend with wide eyes.

Flippy glared at the ground, burrowing his hands in his pockets and kicking a tiny pebble. "No."

The blue haired male frowned, wondering what they were gonna do about their friend, it's not like they could just leave him. But he, Flaky, and Splendont (the jackass that apparently ditched them and walked home already) don't have drivers licenses nor do they own any of their own cars..

"Oh I know!" Flaky piped up from his side with a smile, she turned to the blue male next to her and tugged on his sleeve excitedly. "Why don't we l-let Flippy stay at our place until papa comes back and he can drive him home?"

Splendid frowned at her, not really liking the suggestion of bringing him to their home. But then he glanced at Flippy and sighed, deciding that he does owe the green haired boy since he helped him earlier.

"Okay. You mind waiting a while until my dad comes back? I'm not sure when he'll be back from work. Your dad won't mind you being gone for a while, will he?" Splendid asked his friend, raising an eyebrow at his reaction.

Flippy had perked up at the suggestion of going to their home, but as soon as his dad was mentioned that smile was wiped off his face as he glared at his shoes. "No. My dad wouldn't care." He muttered in a bitter tone.

The blue haired boy took a step towards the other boy and tilted his head to see his face with a concerned look. He may be jealous of the boy for hogging all of Flaky's attention, but Flippy was still his friend and he wanted to make sure he was alright.

His mouth opened to ask if he was okay, but Flaky ended up beating him to it, appearing seemingly out of thin air at his side and peering up at the boy's glowering face with a worried expression. "Flippy? A-are you okay?"

He snapped out his trance, replacing his angered glare with a warm smile. "Yes, of course. Sorry about that. Lets get going!" He laughed, grabbing onto Flaky's hand and dragging her forward in the direction that he assumed their house was at while the redhead turned back and used her other hand to drag Splendid after them with his perplexed expression.

Lips turned downward and brows furrowed deeply, Splendid gazed at the back of the lime green hair as Flaky gave him the directions to their home. Blinking, he began to wonder just what kind of home life Flippy has, from what he knows from his reaction, Flippy is not exactly on good terms with his father. But what about his mother or siblings?

Not sure if that would be a sensitive topic, Splendid decided not to mention anything about Flippy's family and caught up to the two, joining them in their random conversation about if gerbils could really die from eating chocolates like dogs.

Reaching their home and kicking in their door, Splendid stomped into the living room with a glare directed at the mass of red hair surrounding a face that looked exactly like his. "Oi! How come you left us behind, you jackass!" He growled.

Turning from the tv, Splendont looked at his brother with a bored expression. "You guys aren't babies. You came home just fine, didn't you?"

"What if I got detention and Flaky had to walk home by herself?" His younger brother hissed, watching his elder stand up and make his way around the couch to stand in front of him.

"I would know if you weren't around and would wait for her, but I saw you guys were fine since you were hiding in her shirt." Splendont let a little smirk come across his neutral face as he poked Splendid in the forehead.

The older twin turned away from his brother with a quiet chuckle, about to head to the other two to greet them when a foot suddenly decided to make its home on his ass. He paused and looked behind him with a dark glare to see the foot that was planted on his rear led straight to his glowering twin.

Flippy blinked, watching with wide eyes as Splendid was suddenly picked up from the ground with almost no effort by the redhead, held up over his head, Flippy felt his jaw drop when the older twin aimed and tossed his brother straight into the kitchen where he could hear Splendid's body tumbling along with a colorful string of expletives as glass was heard shattering.

Flaky gasped and ran forward to pout at the redheaded male. "Be careful, you might really hurt him." She reprimanded him softly to which he merely chuckled and patted her head.

"He'll be fine." He told her, watching as she ran off into the kitchen to check on Splendid. He followed her, popping his head into the room with his neutral expression set.

"By the way, I bought the ingredients if you want to make your stupid bread." He informed his twin dully before leaving and heading to his room, stopping by Flippy on the way.

"Hello, I'm guessing you'll be hanging out here today?" He asked the younger male, holding out his hand for him to shake.

Hesitantly - especially after seeing the strength that the older twin possessed, Flippy stuck out his hand and wrapped his fingers around the large hand, shaking it with a friendly smile. "Uh yeah, I missed the bus and don't have a ride home."

"Ah, understandable. Go ahead and make yourself at home, just tell me if dumbass in there makes trouble." Splendont replied, dropping his hold on Flippy's hand and moving around him to head to his room in a brisk walk.

Flippy nodded absently, watching the older male leave with amazed eyes. He looked just like Splendid but they were such polar opposites, for some odd reason Flippy found that humorous.

He was just standing there awkwardly when the two finally exited the kitchen, Splendid rubbing the side of his head while mumbling threats about how he was going to get his stupid brother back. Flaky excitedly ran towards her friend and lead him to their couch. "Come o-on, Flippy! Lets play some v-video games." She suggested, sitting down onto the couch and gesturing Flippy to do the same.

With a soft smile, Flippy politely sat down stiffly, with his back rim rod straight and hands folded in his lap. After setting up the game and turning it on, Splendid plopped down on Flaky's other side and laughed at Flippy's awkward position. "Relax dude. You don't have to be all stiff at our home."

Blushing, Flippy laughed and laid back with a more relaxed form as Flaky smiled and handed the third remote to him. By the time that they got the game started and they were all deeply concentrated, Flippy started to feel a bit more comfortable and not like he was intruding in their home anymore and actually started enjoying himself, laughing when Splendid managed to somehow drive his own car and a bunch of others off of a cliff.

"What?!" Flippy cried with wide eyes when the winner was shown. "Flaky?!"

"Don't let her shy demeanor fool you - this girl is a beast when it comes to video games." Splendid smirked, having managed to make it in third place compared to Flippy's sixth place.

"S-sorry!" Flaky squeaked, Splendid chuckled and nudged her with his arm.

Shaking out of his bewildered state, Flippy grinned at the girl next to him. "Wow, you're really good!" He complimented, getting a blush out of her.

"T-thank you." She mumbled, timidly poking her fingers.

Eventually getting bored with the game, Splendid turned it off and flipped it back to regular tv, handing Flaky the remote while telling them that he's going to bake some bread. He wanted to stay behind and make sure nothing happens between them – but his baking urges were just calling him to make that damn delicious bread that he makes almost everyday.

Which is how Flippy and Flaky ended up hanging outside on the front porch once they couldn't find anything interesting on tv.

"So," Flippy started, looking at the redhead next to him with curious eyes. "Are you and Splendid related or something?" If they were than Splendid's overprotectiveness of her could be somewhat understandable. Maybe the guy had a sister complex.

She shook her head. "No. But I've lived with him my whole life."

Glancing up at him, she could see that he wanted to ask more so she tried to find something to change the subject. Her crimson eyes lowered to his neck where she could see a chain that led into the front of his shirt. "Hey, w-what's that?" She asked, pointing at the chain around his neck.

Flippy blinked and looked down to where her finger was pointing. "Oh this?" He reached inside and pulled out the rest of the chain that was hiding to reveal dog tags hanging on it.

Flaky stared in confusion. Dog tags? But isn't that only for people in the military?

"Y-you were in the army?"

Flippy smiled sadly at her, letting go of his chain to rest against his chest, he shook his head in refusal. "No. My brother was."

Seeing his depressed eyes and the fact that he had his dog tags, Flaky could only guess that his brother must've passed away and he was given his tags in memory of him. "Can...can I see it?" She asked quietly, wanting to know the name of his brother.

At his nod, Flaky scooted closer and reached down to lift up the tags, examining it. "Sneaky." She read aloud. "That's his name?"

"Yes, he was the best big brother I could ask for," Flippy smiled softly, staring at the tags held in her hands fondly. "He was the one that took care of me since I was born, even when he was a kid himself."

Gazing at the tags and running her thumb over the metal, Flaky smiled gently. "He sounds amazing."

"Yes, he is," his hands curled around the material of his pants, fisting it as his eyes took on a forlorn look. "I wish I could have him back."

Dropping her hold on his tags and letting her eyes roam over his hurt face, Flaky wasn't sure what to say to comfort him, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his cheek before pulling him into her arms, running her fingers soothingly through his lime green hair.

Flippy blinked, dumbfounded. It's been a long time since he's had someone hold him like this. But it certainly was not unwelcome as he let his eyes slide shut and leaned into her warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist, soaking in this momentary affection that he hasn't felt since Sneaky had gotten enlisted.

Having finished with his bread and holding the pan to show the two, Splendid wandered into the living room only to find them gone. "Huh?"

He left the living room and was about to head upstairs when he spotted the familiar masses of colored hair through the screen door leading to their front porch. Seeing the two locked in a intimate embrace, Flaky with her arms wrapped around Flippy's shoulders with her cheek resting on top of his head while the boy had his arms around her waist with his head burrowed into the crook of her neck - Splendid felt the horrible emotion of jealousy grab hold of him as his eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, intending to go out there and interrupt them if it wasn't for Splendont appearing out of nowhere and glancing over his shoulder to the two outside.

"Be careful little brother, you could be ruining something important. You don't want her to hate you, now do you?" Splendont advised, walking off to the living room. "Don't let your jealousy ruin your relationship with her."

Dropping his glare and instead staring at the loaf of bread contemplatively, Splendid mulled over his brother's words in his head. He then thought over his actions in the past weeks. Maybe, he has been a bit overbearing...and the last thing he wants is Flaky to hate him if Flippy somehow manages to get fed up with his constant attempts to keep the two separated.

Heaving a sigh and giving one last fleeting glance at the two outside, Splendid turned around and headed back into the kitchen, deciding to go cut the bread and wait for the two to come back inside.

He just hoped that the embrace that they were wrapped up in didn't mean anything other than friendship.

**xXx**

**I'm thinking on adding a chapter in for Lifty that'll be based on how and why he's so infatuated with Flaky, it'll probably be in chapter ten. :3 **

**Hey cuz! *tosses boony a chainsaw* can you help me cut off AmI's legs so she can't run away? :D**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Stupid Exercises and a First Kiss

**Warning for language and sexual situations. :3**

**xXx**

If there was one class that Flaky could honestly say that she hates - it would be gym.

Yeah, art and history class was terrifying with the teacher that likes to blow his art up and the extremely militaristic teacher who thinks he's running an army instead of a class full of teenagers - but atleast they weren't as...humiliating as the gym with the most perverted teacher in the school.

He's always making the girls do something disturbing or inappropriate in his class and the worst part is that nobody can complain or hit him like they want too now that Principal Lumpy is suspending or expelling any student that acts up in gym class. It seems that the pedophilic disco lover was able to talk the dim principal into getting rid of any student that acts out against him.

One girl was already suspended for backhanding the pervert along with a boy - who was presumably her boyfriend - that tried to defend her actions.

Surprisingly, Giggles hadn't gotten herself suspended yet; luckily for her. But that would be the last thing she needs, so she just bites her tongue and tries to deal with it while glaring at the Afro haired man, wishing that her eyes could set fire to the giant ball of orange hair.

Flaky just wished that the principal wasn't so dull brained and would notice how unnaturally tiny the uniforms are. She always feels naked whenever she attends this class. Everytime she leaves the locker room with the uniform on, she always has her arms wrapped around herself attempting to cover as much skin as she could from the teacher's prying eyes.

Though it does close to nothing; she could still feel multiple eyes violating her and skimming over her trembling figure. Particularly Cuddles who is very open about checking out each girl until Giggles is red with rage and breaking up with him for the millionth time, though nobody is surprised - everybody knows that they'll just get back together again.

But the thing that bothers her is that she could feel the twins eyes on her all the time, Shifty in particular seems to be fixated on her chest. While Lifty just adores her entire being, eyes constantly roaming around her whole frame, never picking just one spot to stare at.

She even caught Splendid and Flippy staring a few times, the green haired boy especially liked her legs, which led to her self-consciously covering them as much as she could.

But that wasn't what was bothering her at the moment. What was bothering her was the new exercises that Disco Bear was making his students do currently.

To do this exercise, he had pair off one girl with two guys for it and of course it would be just Flaky's luck that she ended up getting paired with the twins. Shifty had snickered with a toothy grin when he heard that he was getting paired with her while Lifty was trying to hide a blush that was almost as bright as hers, since he obviously knew that whatever exercise that their teacher had in mind would not be innocent at all.

And she couldn't think of a time where she was more mortified and embarrassed than at that exact moment. She was currently laying on her back with a grinning Shifty sitting comfortably between her spread legs, his hands held her legs in his long fingers, unnecessarily caressing the smooth skin and causing more embarrassment for the redhead.

She couldn't do anything to push him away seeing as Lifty was above her head, holding her two wrists down as he tried his hardest to fight his blush down. She did not see the benefit at all to this 'exercise' except to cater to the teacher's perverted desires.

"It's to help work out your lovely legs~" He had explained, having paired himself with Petunia and Giggles, where the boiling pinkette was laying beneath him with a glare full of loathing directed to his lecherous form. Petunia frowned, rubbing her best friend's wrist that she was holding to keep her calm and not say something that she'll quickly regret once Lumpy hears it and suspends her.

Sliding his hands up until he was holding the underside of her knees, Shifty pushed his arms forward and bent her legs until it was touching her chest, he leaned down towards her at the same time, laying his pelvis directly on top of hers much to her growing discomfort. "My Flaky, who knew you were so flexible~" He purred into her ear, enjoying the responding whimper.

Lifty gulped, hoping that Flaky didn't notice his hands becoming sweaty with his nervousness of seeing her beneath his brother. If he ignored the fedora than he could pretend that it was him on top of the redhead and not his twin.

Shifty pulled back along with her legs, only to go right back down, bending her legs back the way Disco Bear told them too. Flaky whimpered again when Shifty completely covered her body with his own larger one and Lifty was just about to tell him to back off when someone else beat him to it.

"Hey thief! Stop rubbing yourself on Flaky!" Splendid growled from his spot at holding some other girl's wrists while Flippy was between her legs.

But the random female might as well have been nonexistent with the way that the two was hardly paying her any attention, both stuck on closely watching the twins and making sure that they weren't doing anything out of line with the shy girl.

Shifty let go of one of her legs to flip the blue haired male the finger - it's not like he had to worry about getting beat up during class since Splendid would never want to get himself suspended or worst, expelled. "I'm just helping her with her exercises fucktard~" He teased, bringing that hand back down and sliding his hands daringly on her inner thighs while sending the other male a cocky grin.

"Shifty! What the fuck are you doing?!" Lifty exclaimed after seeing Splendid's pissed expression.

He didn't feel like dying after class because of his brother's stupidity, thank you very much.

Shifty turned a deaf ear to his brother and continued to poke at the overprotective boy's buttons much to Lifty's growing distress.

"I'm so sorry about this Flakes." He apologized to the redhead trapped under his brother, he rubbed a thumb softly against her wrist.

She could only manage a shaky smile to let him know it was alright, it was better than being paired with Cuddles atleast.

Who, unfortunately for her, Lammy had been put with.

The French girl was stuck on her back, a flustered Toothy holding her wrists while Cuddles sat between her legs with the biggest grin he could muster. She frowned, glaring daggers at the perverted blonde when he pushed her legs far apart and bent them backwards, even being daring enough to grind his pelvis to hers.

"Watch it pervert." She growled through gritted teeth.

Cuddles leered at her and repeated the inappropriate movement. "Don't act like you don't like it sexy~"

He glanced up at Toothy. "Put your crotch by her face."

Toothy gaped at his friend, his blush flaring up dark enough to cover his freckles. "I'm not doing that! And you need to stop dry humping her!"

Cuddles rolled his eyes at his uncooperative friend and turned his attention back to Lammy. "So..I haven't fucked you or Flaky yet. How about the both of you come back to my place after school?" He grinned ignoring his friend calling out his name in disapproval.

"In your dreams, you damn horndog." She hissed, struggling to free one of her legs so she could kick the blonde in the one place that ruled his body and all his actions.

At one point Lammy lost her temper with the blonde boy once he pressed himself to her intimately and she was able to feel his arousal. "I'm saving myself for Mr. Truffles dammit!" She exclaimed in irritation, doing a move that left the violet haired boy burning up and containing his laughter at the same time.

Using her flexibility to her advantage, Lammy shook Cuddles hand off her leg and bending her leg back to her chest, she swiftly kicked her leg forward, her foot connecting painfully with his jaw and sending his head reeling to the side. His perverted grin knocked from his maw, Cuddles could have swore that he saw stars as he fell to the side and touched his tender jaw with a groan.

Not feeling the need to check on his injured friend, Toothy helped the now smirking girl up - after all, he knew the playboy had it coming sooner or later.

Hearing the commotion, Disco Bear stopped his 'stretches' with Giggles to see what happened. Catching the sight of a groaning Cuddles and a very satisfied Lammy, the Afro haired man sighed with an uncaring expression. Lammy is one of his most attractive students and he wasn't about to turn her in to the principal.

"Ugh. You," he pointed at Toothy, snapping his fingers and trying to wrack his brain unsuccessfully for a name. He only remembers all the girls names. "Take what's his name over there to the nurse."

Toothy nodded and moved to his friend, reaching down and uncaringly yanked him up - yes, the blonde boy is his best friend, but he's also a pig and needs to stop thinking with his little head before he grows up to be like their overweight teacher.

"Noooo," Cuddles whined, cradling his pained jaw; sure that there was going to be a horrible bruise that will be ruining his handsome face. "The nurse is fucking blind, he'll do more damage than help!"

Toothy shuddered in fear, he agreed with that statement. He remembered going to the nurse last year to get a cut treated and the blind man had somehow managed to stab his eye and pluck it straight out of the eyehole like a grape. Which is why he grew his hair out to cover the side with the missing eye, his depth perception was terrible in the beginning and earned him many cuts and bruises but after a bit of adjustment the buck toothed boy managed to live just fine with his one eye.

What he couldn't understand was how that nurse was still working at this school with how much injuries and the occasional death that he's caused.

Oh, that's right.

It's because their pea-brained principal couldn't be bothered to fire the nurse and find another.

Pushing his fear aside, Toothy helped his friend out of the gym and to the nurse's office.

He'll just wait outside for Cuddles when the nurse checks his injury. He didn't feel like losing his remaining eye.

Lammy grinned proudly and flipped her hair, it felt good to kick the blonde boy. He had it coming with the way he treated his girlfriend and her friend.

Luckily for Flaky, the bell rung not too long after and the older twin that was residing between her legs got up and disappeared in a flash to avoid his impending death after seeing the fuming blue headed male. Unfortunately for Lifty, he never saw his brother run away to the locker room nor the quickly approaching Splendid.

Fisting his hand in his shirt, Splendid lifted the startled younger twin up from the ground and in the air above him. His other hand balled up into a fist that was aimed at the cowering thief's face. "W-w-wait! I didn't do anything! It was all Shifty!" He pleaded, inwardly cursing his twin to the depths of hell for leaving him to deal with the shit he caused.

Splendid didn't seem to care however, all he knew was that both boys was on the redhead and so he deserved to get his ass kicked too. Reeling his fist back, Splendid was just about to swing it forward when hands wrapped around his arm.

Pausing, he snapped his head to the side and pinned whoever dared interrupt him with a seething glare. His sky blue eyes immediately softened when he spotted Flaky clinging to his tensed arm and staring up at him pleadingly.

"L-Lifty didn't do anything, S-Splendid. So please don't hurt him. I-if you really want to hurt somebody, t-than get Shifty." She begged, looking worriedly up at the frightened thief.

Knowing that Flaky wouldn't lie to him about anything, Splendid sighed and set the younger boy back down on his feet roughly. Lifty quickly scrambled off to the locker room after nodding his thanks to Flaky who smiled back at him.

He's going to give Shifty a piece of his mind once he finds him.

**xXx**

For some odd reason, Biology class has some kind of lethargic effect on Splendid everytime he enters the room.

Maybe it's the way the nerdy teacher could drone on and on about overly complex things that nobody cares about, maybe it's the way he keeps trying to sell his inventions that eventually gets stolen, or maybe it's because the subject is one of the most boring things to him.

He's not sure which one it is, maybe it might be all three but all Splendid knows is that everytime he takes his seat, he ends up getting overcome with a sleepy spell and ultimately ends up face first onto his desk until the end of the boring class.

But Flippy didn't mind, it just meant that he got to spend more alone time with Flaky. And it was even better since the redhead was able to sit in the middle of the two that day.

"I'm surprised you defended Lifty today." Flippy chuckled, facing her and laying his cheek on his open palm, ignoring the science nerd at the front who was currently trying to explain his latest invention.

Flaky blushed, idly lifting a hand to twirl a couple strands of hair around her fingers. "Well, y-yeah. Because he's really n-nice to me all the time and h-he never tried anything with me at gym. I-in fact, he apologized to me."

"Is that so?" Flippy responded with a distant look, drumming his fingers against his cheek, he contemplated the younger thief's actions and ended up realizing that everytime he's seen Lifty interact with her, the younger twin was always uncharacteristically kind. "He definitely likes you."

"W-what?! N-no, I d-don't think so." She mumbled, glancing over her shoulder at the twins in the back, particularly the younger one who was glowering at his grinning brother. "He's just really nice."

"I doubt that," Flippy chuckled again at her flustered state. "He has to be into you."

"N-no," Flaky continued to deny becoming more flustered by the second. "I-if he did, than he would have already a-asked me out." She squeaked.

"Do you think he's attractive?" He asked curiously.

She glanced back again before turning away and poking her fingers together with a bashful expression. "I-I guess. H-he's pretty cute."

Flippy had to admit, he was kinda jealous at Flaky's admittance of the thief being attractive to her. "So, if he asked you out...you would say yes? Even with his reputation?"

"W-well...yeah. I don't c-care about his reputation, it wouldn't be fair to not g-give him a chance just because of what he's known as." She told him honestly, staring down at her desk with permanently pink cheeks.

Friendly smile transforming into a flirtatious one, Flippy leaned down and peered up at her hiding face. "So, what about me? Do you think I'm attractive? Be honest now~"

Flaky reeled back, hands flying up to cover her burning cheeks as her wide eyes darted off to stare at the blue hair of the snoozing Splendid absently. "Uhm...y-yes." She whispered in a voice so low that Flippy had to strain his ear just to hear.

He smirked playfully, leaning extremely close to her rosy face. "What was that? I don't think I heard you the first time.."

With her brows furrowed upwards, Flaky gazed into Flippy's mesmerizing emerald eyes, biting her lip before hesitantly whispering out, "I-I think you're r-really...attractive."

His eyes sparkled with joy at her words and Flaky swore her heart would burst out of her chest with how fast it was beating when he leaned closer yet, bumping the tip of his nose against hers. "If I asked you to be my girlfriend...would you give me a chance?" And now butterflies have appeared in her belly and were wrecking havoc by fluttering everywhere.

It took his hand moving to cover hers on her cheek to snap her back to reality and find her missing voice. "Y-yes."

He smiled brightly, pure happiness and joy showing in his handsome features as he tilted his head and moved past her nose.

Flaky never thought that her first kiss would taste so sweet.

**xXx**

**Yeeeeeah, the next chapter might be a Lifty chapter..not sure yet.**

***Grabs AmI and pulls her into a tight hug* You gonna accept my hug bitch! *tugs boony into hug* you too!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
